MIL FORMAS DE CONQUISTAR A UNA LOCA RUBIA
by aniachiba
Summary: SITUACION INESPERADA, ¿QUE HARÁ DARIÉN?
1. PROLOGO

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte de la Serie Sailor Moon y pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo los utilice sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de divertirme.**

**No he recibido sus comentarios, pero eso no me desanima, espero que sigan leyendo mis historias. Como todavía no averiguo como subir varios capítulos a una historia solo he hecho pequeñas historias, cuando sepa como es la forma de poner varios capítulos a una historia comenzaré a experimentar. Espero tener buena recepción con esto.**

**Gracias por todo, espero que tengan un momento de escribir aunque sea un comentario de mis historias, os deseo suerte también con las suyas.**

**Besos aniachiba**

**PERSONAJES: DARIÉN Y SERENA**

**MIS FAVORITOS JAJAJAJAJAJ**

**MIL FORMAS DE CONQUISTAR A UNA LOCA RUBIA.**

**Prologo**

**POV DARIEN **

Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la cafetería de mi amigo Andrew, por mi apariencia parezco un joven más bien soberbio y algo altanero, pero la verdad es que soy una persona solitaria. Cuando tenía 6 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto. Desde ese entonces pase de orfanato en orfanato sin que ninguna familia me adoptara. Cuando cumplí 17 años, tuve la posibilidad de cobrar la herencia que me habían dejado mis padres, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada acerca de ellos, ya que sufrí de amnesia, los datos que conozco se debe a que se encontraron mis documentos, por lo mismo pude hacer todas las gestiones de la herencia cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad.

Gracias a ello, soy dueño de un gran departamentos, soy presidente de una empresa, tengo autos y muchas otras cosas. Actualmente estoy estudiando medicina en la Universidad de Tokio, tengo buenas notas, y por lo mismo soy considerado uno de los mejores alumnos de la Universidad. Me considero una persona exitosa, pero eso no quita la soledad que invade mi corazón, siento que estoy en un abismo del que no puedo salir, todos me consideran una persona amargada, pero lo único que quiero es un poco de compañía, hasta el momento solo mi gran amigo Andrew, me da aliento y quita un poco la soledad de mi corazón.

Tan distraído iba en mis propias cavilaciones que solo salí de mis pensamientos cuando siento un leve golpe en mi cabeza. Al ver que fue lo que me golpeo recogí del suelo una pequeña bola de papel, lo abro lentamente y veo con lápiz rojo una gran 30, antes de darme cuenta comento

Quien es el cabeza de chorlito que saca semejantes calificaciones.

En eso momento siento una voz dulce y casi infantil que hace que se me erice la piel, y me dice.

Quien te crees tu para llamarme así, mi nombre es Serena idiota

Así que tu eres la cabeza de chorlito que ha sacado 30, ¿qué?, en que curso vas para tener tan vergonzosas calificaciones.

Eso a ti no te importa devuélveme mi prueba. – literalmente arranca de mis manos las hoja del examen, haciendo que accidentalmente nuestros dedos se rocen, causando que una leve corriente eléctrica atraviese mi espalda, casi dejándome sin aliento.

Inmediatamente da la vuelta, y saca su bella lengua haciéndome burla, con sus pequeñas mejillas tan rojas como una deliciosa, y madura manzana.

Después de semejante encuentro, todo el camino hacia la cafetería de i amigo, que a estas alturas ya se me había olvidado donde iba, ya que la única imagen en mi cabeza es el rosto y el cuerpo de esa niña, aunque de niña no tiene nada, creo que cualquiera de las mujeres que conozco envidiarían, mmmm, ojala la vuelva a ver, y sobretodo probar esos deliciosos labios. ¡!calma, calma Darién, no puede ser que una rubia loca ya te haya quitado el sentido común!.

Bueno, como estaba diciendo voy hacia la cafetería de mi amigo, que bueno que ya llegué…

Un momento que hace mi tormento rubio sentado en la barra con mi amigo, ¿acaso es su novia?, no eso no puede ser, mejor me acerco para averiguarlo.

Hola Drew ¿cómo estas?

Muy bien Darién, que bueno tenerte por aquí. – en esos momentos , mi bella rubia se gira hacia mi y dice: ¡!tú!, que haces aquí

Mi amigo al ver tal reacción, sonríe y le dice:

Sere este es mi amigo Darién.

Un gusto Cabeza de chorlito.

Idiota que te crees para hablarme.- de nuevo me saca su deliciosa lengua que solo me tienta a querer darle un beso hasta perder el aliento. ¡! Que bella se ve enojada!.

Sere cala le dice Drew, por que lo tratas así si apenas lo conocer.

Pero Drew no te das cuenta como me ha llamado.

Tranquila mi amigo solo está bromeando, ¿verdad Darién?

Emmm, si solo estaba bromeando cabeza de chorlito.

Vaya que eres insoportable, sabes Drew es mejor que me vaya, cuídate, gracias por el batido, bye

Adiós Sere.

Adiós cabeza de chorlito.

Adiós Drew nos vemos mañana.

Mi rubia sale y ni siquiera se despidió de mi, que pena, pero eso no le quita lo bella.

Le pido amablemente un café a mi amigo, y con la mayor sutileza le pregunto quién es la rubia, el me dice que se llama Serena que va en secundaria y que tiene 16 años, también agrega que es una muchacha muy alegre y amistosa, por lo mismo le parecía raro que me tratara tan mal, pero la verdad es que el grosero fui yo, pero el verla enojada, se ha transformado en una deleite para mis ojos.

Bueno después de una hora hablando con mi amigo me dirijo a mi departamento. Cuando llego allí la única imagen que tengo en mi cabeza es aquella linda rubia, con sus ojazos azules inmensos y su labios tan rosas como una fresa, quien diría que solo es 3 años menor que yo. Me siento nuevamente vivo cuando veo sus ojos, siento como si una luz inmensa inunda mi ser, me muero de ganas con estrecharla en mis brazos.

Bueno suena algo casi desquiciado, siempre han sido las mujeres las que han intentado seducirme, por lo visto ahora seré yo el que lo haga, esto será muy interesante y mi recompensa será muy agradable, eso espero…

Mmm, haber por donde puedo empezar con este plan….

Lo obvio tengo que saber mucha información de ella, que es lo que le gusta, para así acercarme, aunque eso sueña muy noño. Haber otra, si me muestro muy interesado, puede que ella no me tome en cuenta por que al parecer le caigo mal, mmmm esto se pone difícil, creo que me guiaré por mis instintos, total nada es imposible para Darién Chiba. Eso creo.

Notas del autor

**Hola, primero que todo quiero darle gracias a los review que me han escrito, diciendo que les gusta mis historias. La verdad es que aun no se como poner la historia por capítulos, agradecería mucho que me puedan ayudar.**

**Nos leemos pronto, se aceptan sugerencias en las formas de que Darién conquiste a nuestra loca Serena**

**Besos**


	2. INVADIENDO SU ESPACIO PERSONAL

A continuación la primera forma en que Darién quiere conquistar a Serena recuerden que siempre lo han querido conquistar a el, aunque siempre ha rechazado las proposiciones, si les soy sincera, quede un poco inconforme con el romance que se mostró en el anime, en eso encuentro que el manga dio más énfasis, pero eso es solo mi opinión, por lo mismo he decidido vengarme con Darién, ahora es el, el que tiene que conquistar, pero no será nada fácil, yo me encargaré de eso JAJAJAJAJAJ.

RECUERDEN LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE MIS HISTORIAS.

BESOS, aniachiba

MIL FORMAS DE CONQUISTAR UNA LOCA RUBIA.

**Invadiendo el espacio personal**

**POV DARIÉN**

Bueno, acá estoy Darién Chiba, excelente estudiante y futuro doctor, recientemente cautivado por una niña rubia, que no tiene nada de niña excepto sus actitudes infantiles. Que no me hacen desistir de mi plan de conquista, después de pasar casi toda la moche pensando como conquistarla, después de litros de café, 1.000.000 de visitas a sitios románticos de internet, que la verdad no me sirvieron de nada, estoy acá en mi cómodo sillón de cuero pensando, en lo que debo hacer. Aunque la mayoría de la gente me considere una persona superficial y fría. No puedo negar que esa niña ha despertado mi pasión dormid, mis más bajos instintos, mi parte infantil, posesiva, seductora, galán, caballeroso, etc. Realmente creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un desquiciado y eso que solo llevo unas horas conociendo a mi tormento.

Después de muchas cavilaciones tomé la decisión de llevarme por mis instintos y para eso, debo saber que le provoco a mi adorada rubia cuando estoy cerca, obviamente aparte de las ganas con las que me insulta, aunque se ve extremadamente hermosa, creo que el visitar paginas románticas y ver novelas, n ha sido de gran influenza para mi, me he vuelo un completo cursi.

Así que como ya son las 4:00 de la madrugada, me iré a acostar para echar andar mi plan, aunque mañana mi rubia no tiene colegio, pero por lo poco que logre escuchar dijo que iría a ver a Drew, así yo también iré, jajajajaja cabeza de chorlito no sabes que es lo que te espera….

Después de un merecido descanso, me sirvo y nutritivo desayuno, para salir a trotar unos momentos, creo que iré a ver a Drew en la tarde, aunque quien dice que no me vaya a topar con mi rubia, eso espero.

Después de pasar una hora trotando me acerco al parque número 10, mi lugar favorito, en cual me pongo a pensar y me trae mucha paz. Me siento debajo de un arbolo cerca del mirador, cierro mis ojos, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero siento que mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente, abro mis ojos y no lo puedo creer, apoyada en el barandal del mirador, está mi rubio tormento, nunca pensé que viniera a este lugar, ya que este parque es bastante solitario, me dedico a observarla atentamente, veo que cierra sus ojos, y toma una respiración profunda, como hipnotizado me levanto de mi cómodo asiento y me acerco sigilosamente hacia donde ella se encuentra, quedo solo a unos pocos centímetros alejado de su cuerpo, pero yo deseo más quiero sentir su piel, su aroma, no puedo resistirlo es mayor que yo, me pongo cerca de su espalda, acerco a su cuello e inhalo profundamente su fresco aroma, que resulta ser mi favorito, rosas. Luego dirijo mis labios al lóbulo de su oreja y le digo

Hola cabeza de chorlito. – ante tal saludo ella da un gran sobresalto, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cuerpo tembloroso dice- a quién le llamas cabeza de chorlito, y además que hacer aquí?

Mmm, solo paseaba, y quise ver si te habías quedado dormida, ya que hace un buen rato que no te movías

Yo no estaba dormida, me dijo enojada, ahora acaso esta prohibido pensar.

Así que pensando cabeza de chorlito, poco a poco me voy acercando a ella acorralándola sobre la baranda y le digo- estará pensando en mi, eso lo digo solo a centímetros de sus labios, logrando así un lindo sonrojo por parte de ella, logro escuchar como su corazón se le acelera. Dios! Que ganas tengo de besar ese labio que en estos momentos se esta mordiendo, calma chiba, calma, recuerda de plan. Por lo menos me doy cuenta que no le soy de todo indiferente, veo que por lo menos su cuerpo reacciona a mi cercanía, pero como quiero que todavía no colapse, me alejo solo un poco, y le digo- bueno cabeza de chorlito, si no soy yo quien ocupa tus pensamientos, que es lo que te aflige, realmente me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa por esa maravillosa cabecita.

Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, me contesta, pero eso no logra que salga de mi corazón la ,preocupación y por lo mismo le digo- tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Tu ofreciéndome ayuda, que te has tomado, me conoces desde ayer y digamos que el trato no ha sido muy cordial que digamos.

Hay, cabeza de chorlito, eso no me quita lo caballero, tal vez logre ayudarte.

A lo mejor suspira, lo que pasa es que mis calificaciones, por lo que tu sabes no son muy buenas, entonces quiero averiguar quien me puede ayudar, tengo una compañera que es muy inteligente Amy Mizuno, pero por más que me explica no logro entenderle, creo que algo verdaderamente mal debe haber conmigo, después de decir eso, veo como un par de lágrimas de asoman por sus bellos ojos, entonces me animo y le digo- tal vez yo pueda ayudarte si quieres, no es por ser engreído pero soy el mejor alumno de la facultad de medicina, así que te parece que sea tu maestro.

Pero yo no te caía mal, por que me ofreces tu ayuda?

Mmm, por que quiero así que lo tomas o lo tomas, no acepto un no como respuesta, siempre consigo lo que quiero pensé.

Mmm, creo que no me dejas muchas opciones, está bien, enséñame todo lo que sabes.

No lo dudes cabeza de chorlito te enseñaré todo lo que, miro la hora y ya se he ha hecho tarde, así que te parece si comenzamos las clases mañana, ¿a que hora sales del colegio?

A las 3:00.

Esta bien te paso a buscar y vamos a la biblioteca para la primera lección.

Gracias Darién, se acerca con gran entusiasmo y me da un suave beso en la mejilla, que me deja congelado, y pienso, si un beso en la mejilla me dejo paralizado, como me dejará un beso de sus labios. Rápidamente se va corriendo dejándome solo en el parque.

Llego a mi casa, y reflexiono acerca de mi día y puedo concluir bastantes cosas acerca de mi rubia, y lo mejor de todo, he conseguido mas de lo que tenía planeado.

1ª mi cercanía la pone nerviosa, punto totalmente a mi favor, lo que me dice que no le soy indiferente, por lo mismo no va a ser difícil conquistarla, pero no debo confiarme

2ª voy a ser parte de su mundo, y que mejor papel que el de maestro.

3ª confirmo nuevamente que estoy locamente desquiciado con esa rubia

4ª me vuelvo loco pensando si sus labios serán tan delicioso como su aroma.

Creo que ha sido un día muy fructífero para mi plan de conquista.

Ahora a la fase 2: conociéndote

Mañana será otro día, hoy espero dormir bien y soñar con mi adorado tormento.

**Notas del autor:**

**Acá es dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, acuérdense de poner sus comentarios, para que juntos nos divertamos**

**Saludos, aniachiba**


	3. CONOCIENDO A MI DORADO TORMENTO

**Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente, con un nuevo capitulo de la conquista del Darién a serena, espero que lo disfruten. La verdad no se me ha ocurrido nada, pero creo que les debo una actualización.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Besos, aniachiba**

**CONOCIENDO A MI DORADO TORMENTO.**

Un día jueves en la mañana se ve a una rubia corriendo desesperadamente hacia su colegio, ya que se había quedado dormida, hago sumamente normal en ella. Llegando cinco minutos tarde al colegio, ganándose así un castigo por parte de la profesora.

Cuando llega la hora en que todos los alumnos se retiran a sus casas, a las afueras del colegio se ve un lujos auto de color rojos, en cual un guapo joven de pelo negro y ojos azules esta apoyado. Las jóvenes que iban saliendo del colegio empezaron a comentar acerca del joven, intentado averiguar a quien esperaba, algunas chicas más audaces, se acercaban coquetamente al joven, para ver si lograban una cita con el (resbalosas…. Pero no les va a resultar jajajja, perdón por mi interrupción continuo….). el joven al ver las intensiones de estas chicas mira fijamente a la entrada logrando divisar a u amado tormento, cuando la rubia iba caminando distraída, tropieza con una pequeña grieta en el asfalto, logrando que se caiga fuertemente, aunque Darién intentó llegara a tiempo no lo logro. Las compañeras mal intencionadas comenzaron a reírse de la rubia, lo que causó un fuerte enojo por parte de Darién.

**POV DARIEN **

Llegué puntualmente al colegio donde estudiaba mi pequeño tormento, estacionando mi auto cerca de la entrada del colegio. Bajé del auto y me apoye en este para esperar a MI Serena. Cuando todos lo alumnos comienzan a salir del establecimiento, ha un grupo de chicas que me quedan mirando fijamente, logrando que me fastidie un poco, puedo escuchar algunas murmuraciones con el típico, ¿quién será?¿tendrá novia?, etc. Pero como a mi no me interesa no les presto atención. Para colmo hay una chiquillas ridículas, que se ponen en poses supuestamente coquetas para llamar mi atención, veo que algunas intentan acercarse, pero justo en esos momento cerca de la entrada logro divisar a mi bella Serena, distraía como siempre, no se da cuenta que la estoy esperando. De repente tropieza y corro rápidamente ara ver si logro detener su caída, sin embargo no llegue a tiempo, ella estaba tirada en el suelo sobre sus rodillas y las odiosas mocosas se reían de ella por que se había caído. Cuidadosamente Mi Niña se levanta dignamente, y veo como sus rodillas sangran, me acerco a ella, antes de que se levante y le pregunto como esta, ella me contesta que esta bien , pero le duelen mucho las rodillas. Por lo mismo decido tomarla en brazos y llevarla a mi auto, ella se sonroja con facilidad ante mi acto y eso me fascina más que cuando se enoja conmigo, creo que haré actos caballerosos más seguido para ser dueño de esos sonrojos. Cuidadosamente abro la puerta del copiloto y la dejo en el asiento, después de eso, recorro el automóvil y entro por la puerta de piloto, en esos momentos logro divisar como las risas de unos momentos atrás se acallan y dejando a mi vista unas caras llenas de asombro, pero sin darles mayor importancia los miro a todos fijamente y declaro: ¡!dejen de mirar con esas caras de babosas, no me interesa ninguna, así que vayan a sus casas, que yo cuido de mi princesa!, después de semejante declaración, todas las muchachas quedan en shock, pero no me quedo a mirar simplemente me subo a mi automóvil, dirigiéndome a mi departamento para atender a mi accidentada princesa, logro ver como todavía conserva el rubor de sus mejillas, que hace que me despierten unas desesperadas ganas de besarla.

Luego de 15 minutos y sin ni siquiera cruzar una palabra con mi princesa, llego hacia mi departamento guardando mi auto en el estacionamiento. Me bajo de auto, abro la puerta del copiloto y nuevamente tomo a Serena en brazos, la verdad es que es muy liviana. Tomo el ascensor y llego al piso donde se encuentra mi departamento. Cuidadosamente abro la puerta con Serena aun en brazos y la deposito en el sillón. Luego de eso me acerco a ella y le pregunto: por que no me has hablado?, ella tímidamente me responde: no se, creo que estoy todavía asimilando esta faceta tuya, gracias por ayudarme, y por impuso le da un gran abrazo.

Luego de separarse, le digo que voy a buscar mi botiquín para sanar sus heridas, le ofrezco un refresco. Cuando encuentro el botiquín lleno una pequeña fuente con agua tibia para limpiar sus heridas y le doy un vaso con te helado. Cuidadosamente limpio toda la tierra atrapada en las heridas, pasando la mi dedos por su delicada piel en el proceso. Después de unos minutos, pongo un poco de crema cicatrizantes y una pequeña gasa para que las heridas no se infecten. Guardo las cosas y me siento con ella en el sillón.

Empezamos a hablar de lo que paso y ella me contó que sus compañeras acostumbran a burlarse siempre de ella, ya sea por sus notas, como de su torpeza, por lo mismo estaba decidida a mejorar sus calificaciones para que la dejaran de molestar y por que quería entrara a la universidad y ser una gran maestra.

Por mi parte le conté mi historia, que para muchos es desconocida, pero por alguna razón sentía que con ella podía abrir mi corazón. Le dije que era huérfanos y que mis padres murieron en un accidente, hasta el años pasado se hacían cargo de mis unos tíos a los cuales quiero mucho, los cuales me ayudaron a ver el tema de mi herencia, lo que me permitió estudiar medicina y asistir a las reuniones como presidente de las empresas de mis padres. Ella se sorprendió por que pensaba que los presidentes de las empresas eran muy viejitos, ante ese comentario, solo logré soltar una gran carcajadas, como hace años no lo había hecho.

Ella también me contó de su familia, me dijo que hace 5 años sus padres murieron pero en un incendio, del cual gracias a un bombero logró salvarse, ahora vive en un departamento sola, ya que sus tíos vivían a las afueras de Tokio, me contó que ella también los quiere mucho y ellos han administrado el seguro de sus padres, logrando así que ella estudiara. Por esa razón no quería que le siguiera yendo mal en el colegio, por que no quería decepcionar a sus tíos.

Después de semejante charla me di cuenta que mi princesa, mi niña, mi dorado tormento era una mujer muy fuerte, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado sigue siendo una muchacha alegre, preocupada por todos. Eso solo me confirmaba que cada día me gustaba más.

Luego de unas horas estudiando, cenamos algo delicioso que preparé, obviamente tenía que ver mis habilidades culinarias, no solo un cuerpo hermoso y una profesión prometedora, jajajajja hasta yo me rio de ese cometario. La verdad es que después de escuchar su historia lo que menos quería era que abandonara mi departamento, pero como estoy recién empezando tengo que tomarme las cosas con calma.

Cuando terminamos de cenar y como si dios escuchara mis plegarias se desata una gran tormenta, lo cual hace que mi princesa se asuste por el sonido del viento, las sombras de los arboles, truenos y relámpago. Después de ver esa reacción y con ella acurrucada en mi torso le digo: es mejor que te quedes, es peligrosos manejar con lluvia y si tienes miedo a las tormentas no es bueno que estés sola en tu departamento. Ella tímidamente asiente y me pregunta si puede dormir conmigo. Yo un poco nervioso y después de pasarme mi películas en mi mente le conteste que si. Hey no quiero que piensen que soy un pervertido solo lo hago para que ella duerma tranquila y sobretodo por que no se cuando voy a tener la oportunidad de tenerla nuevamente conmigo….

**Notas del autor**

**Como podrán ver es un capitulo bastante corto per no se impacienten por que en el próximo veremos que pasa en esta noche de tormenta.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Pd: sigan escribiendo sus comentarios y obviamente si tienen alguna idea, solo denla a conocer, para que sean parte de mis historias.**

**Besos aniachiba**


	4. DURMIENDO CON MI TORMENTO

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo anterior, pero no coman ansias que aquí va la continuación. ¿quién quiere saber que pasó esa noche?, solo una pista aún no saldrá a luz lo pasional de Darién Chiba, si les soy sincera, me gustaba más la actitud en el manga, más que el anime, creo que era un personaje más bien frío, de antemano les aviso que esta historia solo será basado en los sentimientos de el y obviamente la descripción de las situaciones. En algún momento quiero poner también una secuela donde los sentimientos de Serena salgan a luz.**

**Espero que disfruten mucho de este capitulo.**

¿DURMIENDO CON MI TORMENTO?

_¿Podré dormir teniendo a la dueña de mis sueños a mi lado?_

POV DARIÉN

Después de que se desató la tormenta, puede ver como mi adorable rubia temblaba de miedo, le ofrecí quedarse en mi departamento, ella aceptó, la verdad estaba muy feliz ante su actitud, pero cuando me dijo que durmiera con ella, por que no le gustaba estar sola, el que empezó a temblar fui yo.

Luego de unos minutos, acepte su proposición, por lo mismo le ofrecí una de mis poleras para que durmiera mientras ella se iba a cambiar al baño, pensaba: realmente podré dormir teniendo a la dueña de mis sueños al lado, no lo se, pero si no duermo velaré su sueño y recordaré esta noche siempre, aunque no niego que en un futuro comparta mi cama hasta el último día de mi vida. Estaba decidido, esta niña que apenas tiene 16 años, quiero que sea mi esposa, aunque ello signifique que tenga que esperarla, y sea su perro guardián para espantar a cualquiera que quiera quitármela, por que ella es mía. Voy a conquistarla hasta que ella decida jamás apartarse de mi lado.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no note cuando ella se acercó hasta el sillón donde estaba, la verdad que al verla casi me da un paro cardiaco, tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no lanzármele y devorarla, definitivamente mi ropa le queda maravillosa, parece una aparición, sus chonguitos estaban desatados, dejando su pelo largo suelto que prácticamente le llegaba a los tobillos, su pelo brillaba con el mismísimo sol, estaba hipnotizado ante tal revelación de belleza, sin evitarlo comente: definitivamente mi ropa te viene bien, eres hermosa, ante tal palabras y sin evitarlo, lo único que quería era darme un gran golpe en la cabeza ante mi estupidez. Pero me arrepentí inmediatamente al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡!diablos!, me moría por besarla, nervioso paso mis manos en mis cabellos desesperadamente, pero ella no dijo nada ante mi comentario. Le dije que si quería recostarse en el sillón apoyada en mi, vacilando un poco apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas. ¡!o mi Dios! Intenté respirar calmadamente y le dije con una voz ronca, que iba a poner una almohada en mis piernas para que se recostara, ella iba a protestar, pero se lo impedí, ya que si ella apoya su cabeza en mis piernas se daría cuenta de los excitado que estaba, y eso todavía no puede notarlo, aunque este desesperado quiero tomarme las cosas con calma. Ella me sonrió y espero que pusiera un cojín en mis piernas y finalmente depositó su cabeza, sin poder evitarlo comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos, que son increíblemente suaves, respiro profundamente y no puedo evitar un dulce olor a fresas que emana de sus cabellos. Luego de unos minutos siento como ella duerme plácidamente, por lo mismo decido tomarla en brazos y la llevo a mi habitación. La recuesto suavemente apartando las sabanas, me dirijo al baños y me pongo un pantalón de pijama, si soy sincero solo duermo con bóxer, pero en esta ocasión no voy a hacer eso, aunque me encantaría sentir mi piel contra su piel, pero tengo que aguantar, hasta que esté seguro que ella también siente lo mismo.

Me acuesto a su lado y pienso que lo mejor sería abrazarla y dormir así los dos juntos, pero creo que no es prudente, sin embargo creo que mis plegarías fueron escuchadas, por que como si fuera un imán mi cuerpo para ella, ella rueda quedando abrazada a mi torso y una pierna encima de la mía, oh, oh eso es una mala idea ante ese simple rose mi cuerpo responde, intento suavemente correr sus piernas permitiendo que solo quede abrazada a mi torso. Observo como duerme y lo dulce que se ve, comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos nuevamente y como si eso fuera mi canción de cuna, me quedo dormido.

Si soy sincero durante años que no duermo de una manera tan placida como lo hice con Serena, pensé que me pegaría patadas, me tiraría de la cama, pero nada de eso pasó por que al otro día seguía abrazada a mi, como si siempre perteneciera a ese lugar. Puedo sentir su respiración en mi piel, su abrazo firme en mi torso y la verdad es que no me quiero mover de acá.

Poco a poco me voy acercando a su rostro, quedando cerca de sus labios, puedo sentir el aroma de su cuerpo, y sin remordimiento alguno beso sus deliciosos labios, increíblemente me responde con un suave gemido, asustándome un poco, miro el reloj y son las 3:00 de la madrugada aun es temprano, la observo nuevamente , bajo mi rostro nuevamente y en esos momentos escucho como mi dulce niña dice mi nombre, mi corazón se acelera enormemente ante tal descubrimiento. Serena dice mi nombre con insistencia, emitiendo suaves gemidos, en esos momentos me pregunto que estará soñando, por que sus mejillas están muy rojitas, acaso tendrá algún sueño húmedo conmigo, la verdad no se si créelo. Pero mi curiosidad me mata y mi parte perversa también, la veo con detención, veo que sus piernas las tiene abiertas como esperando algo. Lentamente dirijo uno de mis dedos con suavidad hacia su ropa interior y me doy cuneta que está húmeda. ¡! Oh Dios!, esta excitada, madre mía ¿qué hago?, todavía con mi mano en su intimidad, toco suavemente , logrando que ella lace un jadeo. A caso podría tocarla, pero ella esta dormida, sería una violación, ahhh quiero enterrarme vico, esto no puede estar pasando, ella tiene sueños húmedos en mi cama y yo me muero por hacerlos realidad.

Mmm, mi ángel malo dice que me aproveche por que al parecer duerme como tronco, pero mi ángel bueno me dice que me una ducha de agua muy, pero muy fría, y que deje de ser un pervertido. Pero ante mi lucha interna, escucho un suave gemido y logro escuchar algo que dice, me muero por ti, hazme tuya, bésame, bésame Darién, moviéndose inquietamente. En esos momentos, mi ángel bueno y malo como puestos de acuerdo, jadearon suavemente y dijeron: bésala, tócala, conquista su cuerpo y después su corazón. Perdiendo toda mi cordura, vuelo a dirigir mi mano a su intimidad, acariciando por encima de su ropa interior su intimidad, escuchando como respuestas uno delicados suspiros, después de unos momentos simplemente corro hacia un lado su calzón y acaricio su tierna y dulce vagina, acaricio sus labios vaginales, haciendo movimientos circulares, escuchando sus suaves gemidos. Luego dirijo mis labios hacia su intimidad y empiezo a lamer lentamente su clítoris, muevo mis dedos por encima de su entrada sin penetrarla. Luego de unos minutos siento su respiración agitada y un gemid más alto que los anteriores, regalándome su esencia, junto eso, no pude evitar que mi propia esencia fuera derramada mojando mi pantalón. Por lo mismo me levanto y dejo mi pantalón en mi lavadora, no puedo creer que me haya corrido con solo escuchar su gemido de éxtasis, espero que este realmente dormida, por que si soy sincero no se como explicaría ese pequeño desliz. Me acuesto nuevamente en mi cama y la abrazo suavemente por su cintura, quedándome dormido plácidamente.

Al día siguiente, empiezo a tocar mi cama y no siento el cuerpo de Serena, me levanto rápidamente para ver que pasa, no puedo creer que haya sido solo un sueño, pero al llegar al salón veo que ella está en mi cocina preparando algo, como si estuviéramos sincronizados ella se da vuela y me sonríe diciendo: lo siento, te desperté, la verdad es bastante tarde, pero dormí muy bien, ¡quieres algo para desayunar, solo hace unos minutos me levanté así estaba haciendo algo para comer.

Le dije que si y que muchas gracias. Ni en mis mejores sueños me imaginé esto, mi adorado tormento con una de mis poleras y cocinando para mi, eso es maravilloso. Me dio las gracias por haberle abrazado, por que se sintió segura en mis brazos. Como si eso fuera poco a modo de broma me dice: que cuando llueva siempre vendrá a dormir conmigo, a pesar de ser broma yo le contesté, que siempre mi cama y brazos estarían disponibles para ella, con tormenta y sin ella. En esos momentos ella se pone tan colorada como un tierno y maduro tomate.

Y para molestarla le digo, no tienes por que avergonzarte tomatito, como respuesta me saca la lengua, esta mujer me quiere matar. Respirando profundamente le digo, tengo hambre, ella me sonríe y me dice que vaya a la mesa para que lleve el desayuno.

Ante tan acción, me queda claro que anoche durmió plácidamente. Después de desayuna r y arreglar mi departamento con ayuda de mi princesa, almorzamos juntos. No puedo negar que estos momentos parecemos una pareja de recién casados y la verdad la idea no me molesta en absoluto.

Como a las 5:00 de la tarde se va de mi departamento dejándome solo, pero antes de irse me hizo una curiosa invitación, diciendo: como vivo sola no te gustaría algún día quedarte en mi casa?, casi en estado de shock le contesto: Serena, tu vives sola, que te parece si viene s vivir conmigo, se que tus tíos dejaron que fueras independiente dejando que vivas sola en Tokio, pero yo no tendría problemas en que vivieras conmigo así compartimos nuestra soledad, se que puede importante lo que digan los otros, pero piénsalo.

No se en que momento se que ocurrió semejante propuesta, pero al verla tan frágil no pude evitarlo, total ella tomará la decisión, en realidad me da li mismo que es lo que se diga, siempre la respetaré, aunque anoche creo que me pasé un poco, pero siento que voy avanzando muy bien en plan de conquista.

Lista de logros y puntos a favor de estar con ella.

se un poco de su vida

la pongo nerviosa, muy buena señal

sueña conmigo, excelente señal.

Me tiene confianza

Me robé su primer orgasmo, se que su cuerpo me desea.

Me invitó a dormir con ella.

Le queda muy bien mi ropa, suspiro, es una tentación

Sabe lo que me gusta

Con ella no me siento solo y así podría seguir y seguir

Lo único que puedo concluir de esta noche, es que ha sido la mejor de mi vida.

**Notas de autor**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de que disfruten de mis historias. Como ven Darién no es un sano, ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Serena estaba dormida?, creo que ni yo misma los se. Pero fue bueno dar a conocer otra faceta de Darién.**

**Saludos a todos y no se preocupen que pronto publicaré una nueva fantasía de estos locos reyes. Se llamará QUIERO SER JEQUE, si soy sincera siempre me ha gustado las historias de los jeques, son como seres muy pasionales y como le toca el turno a Darién pensé que sería lindo verlo como jeque, acaso no recuerdan como se veía de misterioso como caballero de la luna.**

**Nos leemos prontos, besos aniachiba**


	5. TOMANDO DECISIONES POV SERE

**Hola a todos disculpen la demora con este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por los comentarios**

**Aniachiba**

**TOMANDO DECISIONES **

**POV SERENA**

Hace poco tiempo que conozco a Darién , la verdad es que en un comienzo no nos llevábamos bien, pero después de nuestra conversación en el parque, decidí darme el tiempo de conocerlo mejor, la verdad es que resultó ser una persona más dulce de lo que yo pensaba. Se ofreció a ayudarme con los estudios ya que el era un buen estudiante, si lo pienso bien, es lo más probable ya que esta estudiando medicina, tiene 19 años, aunque la edad no me importa es un buen chico y muy guapo, todavía recuerdo como se me acelera el corazón cuando lo tengo cerca. Hasta invade mis sueños, y digamos que no son sueños muy inocentes que de puedan contar a todo el mundo, todo lo contrario, lo más suave de mis sueño son sus besos, lo otro es peor que una película porno, aunque hasta este momento no he visto ninguna. No puedo decir que soy una santa que no se nada de sexo, pero es la primera vez que al ver a un chico mis manos sudan, mi corazón se acelera, me cuesta respirar y lo único que deseo es estar con el.

El otro día después de nuestra sesión de estudio, como por arte del destino comenzó a llover fuertemente, con truenos y relámpagos, la verdad es que dio mucho miedo. Mi caballero de dorada armadura ofreció que me quedara en su departamento, bueno como no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie para quedarme fuera, simplemente me quede, nos recostamos en el sillón y hablamos sobre nuestras vidas, que a pesar de todos eran bastantes similares, después de muchas horas hablando el me ofreció una de sus poleras, que la verdad me quedaba demasiado larga, pero que más da, como si fuera a dormir desnuda al lado de semejante príncipe. Oh Dios lo acabo de llamar príncipe, la verdad es que debo estar volviéndome loca, pero que más da la verdad no tiene que envidiarle a los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas, aunque se que es poco probable que se fije en mi ya que soy una niña, pero no puedo evitar que me guste, pero no se lo diré, por que puede rechazarme y sobretodo por que soy menor que el, aunque a MI NO ME INPORTA.

Esa noche fue muy especial pude sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, es mejor que cualquier calefactor en las noches de frío, logré quedarme profundamente dormida, y como si fuera poco, empiezo a tener unos sueños bastantes subidos de tono, el sentir sus labios en piel, es casi alucinantes, sentir sus caricias, cuando daría por que eses sueño fuera realizad, pero bueno sueños, sueños son.

Al otro día de la tormenta, el me dio que si quería podía ir a vivir con el, eso me puso muy feliz, por que detestaba vivir sola en el departamento que me habían regalado mis tíos. Aunque no se si aguantaré l saltar a sus brazos y besarlos hasta quedar sin aliento si lo tengo cerca. Cada ves que los veo a los ojos tengo ganas de lazarme a sus brazos y besarlo y aunque suene como una pervertida, que me haga el amor, debe ser maravillosos perderme en sus brazos, respirar más de cerca su aroma, aunque eso pude hacerlo cuando me puse su polera, que aroma más delicioso. Para no mostrarme desesperada dije que lo iba a pensar, aunque vi un poco de decepción en sus ojos, le sonreí dándole a entender que mi respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

De ese entonces ha pasado dos días en los cuales no he dado mi respuesta, pero si he estado empacando mis cosas para irme con el, se supone que hoy nos juntaremos y le diré mi respuesta, estoy muy emocionada, va a ser como si fuéramos pareja, se que tiene otra habitación, pero no faltarán las tormentas que me permitan dormir nuevamente en sus brazos, realmente amo su aroma, amo su calor, ah quiero que sea la hora de encontrarme con el y darme mi respuesta.

**Notas de autor**

**Digamos que este es un cuasi capitulo la verdad es para que nadie se desespere y obviamente para que tengan una noción de los sentimientos de esta loca rubia. No quise poner los pensamientos de Darién hasta el próximo capítulo, ya que digamos esta historia esta más centrada en el. Como ya les había dicho, prefiero a un Darién que sepa sus sentimientos y se la juegue por ellos, ya que hubo poco de ellos por los menos en el anime, ya que e manga y el live action mostraron con más claridad su comportamiento, pero siempre queda gusto a poco, aun a si, eso no quita que sea un excelente anime. Aunque a veces dieran ganas de pegarle un buen combo a Darién jajajajajaja. Ya veré alguna historia donde hacerlo sufrir un poco, pero digamos que las cosas van bastante bien hasta ahora, para ser solo 2 semanas en las que me he puesto a escribir.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, estoy feliz por ellos, prometo que muy pronto publico el siguiente capítulos, no coman ansias.**

**Saludos aniachiba**


	6. TOMANDO DECISIONES POV DARIEN

**Bueno acá les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten**

**TOMANDO DECISIONES POV DARIÉN**

Hace dos días le había pedido a Serena que viniera a vivir conmigo, durante ese tiempo no nos hemos visto y la verdad es que la extraño bastante, espero de todo corazón que su respuesta sea afirmativa.

Estos dos días habían sido un infierno, no me podía concentrar en la universidad, pensaba todo el día en mi revoltosa rubia, cuanto la amo, pude probar sus labios, su piel, esos minutos fueron los más fantásticos de mi vida. De a poco he ido comprando cosas para tener arreglado mi hogar para su llegada, por que estoy seguro que ella va ha aceptar mi propuesta, estoy muy emocionado, hoy nos veremos y me dirá la respuesta.

Veo con atención el reloj y me doy cuenta que estoy junto a tiempo para juntarme con ella en la cafetería de mi amigo Drew, me arreglo y pongo mi perfume favorito, tomo las llaves de mi auto y me dirijo al lugar de la cita.

Llego unos minutos antes y aprovecho de hablar con mi amigo y le digo que le he dicho a Serena que viva conmigo, por poco le da un infarto, pero le explico que o hago para que no se sienta sola, pero como mi amigo es bastante perceptivo no me creyó, en todo caso hace bien, por que no es solo por soledad que la invité, sino que no quiero estar lejos de ella, además el vivir conmigo tiene sus ventajas, está más cerca del colegio, le puedo ayudar con sus estudio, puedo cuidarla cuando hay tormenta, mmm puedo volver a acariciarla, puedo besarla, ya!, Bata, piensa con la cabeza fría que allí viene tu princesa a dar la respuesta.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la puerta donde veo a la mujer que me quita el sueño, la dueña de mis pesadillas, la causante de mis delirios y ataques de pasión. No puede ser hasta cursi me he puesto, si sigo así tendré que internarme en un psiquiátrico, para dejar de pensar en ella.

Con una dulce sonrisa saluda a Drew y a mí, hay que bella se ve con su vestido celeste, wao que piernas tiene, aunque el día de la tormenta pude ver más que eso, ya! Basta estoy hecho todo un depravado y si no me controlo voy a ser capaz de lanzarme a sus brazos y devorarla, aunque no puedo negar que tengo todas las ganas de comérmela lentamente. Vah! Ahora resulta que me creo animal, esto va de mal en peor, es mejor que preste atención a mi bella niña.

Serena me dice que nos sentemos en una de las mesas para conversar, la verdad es que la noto nerviosa y sus mejillas adquieren un lindo color rosa que aparece cuando me habla. Luego de pedir un café y un batido de chocolate que por supuesto es su preferido nos ponemos a conversar, la verdad es que estoy tan perdido en el movimientos de sus labios que no logro entender la conversación, pero de repente me dice: Darién gracias por el ofrecimiento. Por dentro digo ¡!NO!, acaso no quiere vivir conmigo, pero respiro profundo para seguir escuchando, Serena continua y dice: estoy muy feliz de ya no vivir sola, la verdad como mis tíos no están aquí, me siento muy sola, así que el departamento que me dieron lo voy a arrendar a unas amigas, ya que ellas estaban buscando un lugar cerca del colegio y centro para vivir, se que es mi deber pagar gastos…

¡!STOP!, me dijo que siii, que feliz estoy, pero como es eso de los gastos. Apenas le dejo terminar la afirmación y le digo: no necesito que me pagues nada por que el departamento es mío, aunque no vendría mal que de ves en cuando cocinaras para los dos ¿te parece?. Con una gran sonrisa mi princesa me dice que no hay problemas, que puede cocinarme todo lo que quiera y que también es muy buena haciendo postres.

Después de escuchar su respuesta empezamos a hablar cuando se iba a mudar y el traslado de los muebles, pero yo le dije que no era necesario el traslado de los muebles, por que tenia ya una habitación totalmente equipada (todos los muebles nuevos por que la ambienté especialmente para ella, pero no se lo voy a decir), ella sonríe y me dice que bueno por que así puede dejar cosas a sus amigas, para que no gasten comprando muebles que ya están en la casa,. Después le dije que la iba a ir a buscar en mi auto para traer sus maletas a mi departamento.

Cuando ya hablamos todo, nos dimos cuenta que era bastante tarde, Serena se acerca a Dew y le dice que va a vivir conmigo y que la voy a ayudar con sus estudios, Drew me mira fijamente y solo sonríe, advirtiéndome que no se me ocurra hacerle daño. Cosa que no pretendo en absoluto, por que la amo.

Me dirijo a mi departamento, lo observo detenidamente y se que a partir de mañana todo será distinto y que no estaré más solo. Como esa buena noticia en mi corazón me voy a dormir ya que mañana tengo que ir a buscar las cosas a la casa de Serena, para se venga conmigo. La verdad que nada puede ser mejor. Presiento que voy a ser muy feliz.

**Notas del autor**

**PERDÓN, POR DEMORAR TANTO, se que este capítulo es muy corto, pero quería mostrar los que pensaba Darién y la ansiedad de que Serena esté con el. Espero no haberlos decepcionado, les adelanto que en el próximo capitulo veremos como es el primer día de convivencia. Ya tengo el título haber si les gusta: "ENTRANDO A LA CUEVA DEL LOBO". Con respecto a la otra historia espero también actualizarla pronto, la próxima fantasía se llamará "SERÁ MI ESCLAVO".**

**NO LEEMOS PRONTO, SALUDOS aniachiba**


	7. ENTRANDO A LA CUEVA DEL LOBO

**Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero me tome unos días de descanso y no me he puesto a escribir este capitulo, espero que lo disfrute.**

**Saludos, aniachiba**

**ENTRANDO A LA CUEVA DEL LOBO**

Saliendo de su antiguo hogar salía una hermosa rubia con algunas maletas, afuera se ve un hermoso deportivo rojo, en el cual estaba apoyado un apuesto moreno con unos intensos ojos azules, lentamente este se acerca a la rubia para ayudarla con las metas las cuales acomoda a la perfección en la maletera de su auto y con una gran sonrisa abre la puerta del copiloto para que ella tome asiento.

**POV DARIÉN**

Por fin ha llegado el día en que mi hermosa princesa va a ir a vivir conmigo, eso me permitirá conquistarla y sobretodo conocerla mejor, he preparado todo para que ella se sienta cómoda en nuestro departamento. Que bien suena eso "nuestro departamento", espero que nuestros lasos se intensifiquen para que seamos felices. Decido ir a buscarla a su antiguo departamento, puedo ver que desde la puerta ella se sonroja cuando ve que la miro intensamente, me dirijo hacia ella para tomar sus maletas y acomodarlas en mi auto, le abro la puerta del copiloto para que ella se siente al lado mío, la miro de reojo y veo que va sumamente sonrojada y le pregunto que le pasa, ella me contesta que esta un poco nerviosa, pero feliz de ya no estar sola en el departamento. Me sonríe y luego dirige sus mirada a la ventana observando todo a su alrededor. Me pregunto ¿qué estará pensando su cabecita loca?

**POV SERENA **

**Ha llegado el gran día, ¡!que nervios!, voy a vivir con el hombre más guapo que he conocido, la verdad aunque en un principio no se haya portado bien, he descubierto que es un amor, esos ojos azules que me vuelven loca, esa boca exquisita que me invita al pecado, me muero de ganas de besarlo. Cuando toma mis maletas y las guarda en su maletero, me doy cuenta que ya no hay vuelta atrás, que no me puedo arrepentir. La verdad es que me da lo mismo, se que esto nos ayudará a conocernos mejor y sobretodo a no sentirnos solos, ya que hemos pasado cosas similares. Tengo ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo. ¡!ah!, siento que mis mejillas se ponen calientes y veo que el me observa con mucha curiosidad. Me pregunta que es lo que me pasa y a mi tonta cabeza solo se le ocurre decir que estoy nerviosa, pero al el parece conformarle mi respuesta. Uf, ¿a que sabrán sus labios, a menta, vainilla, chocolate o como su adorado café?**

**POV DARIÉN**

Llegamos al departamento y entre los dos subimos las maletas por el ascensor. Abro el departamento para que entremos los dos, luego de que dejamos las maletas en el living le ofrezco algo para tomar, para después entre los dos ordenar su cuarto, aunque no puedo negar que me gustaría que ella durmiera a mi lado, abrazada a mi como cuando se quedó hace unos días atrás, no puedo negar que me muero de ganas de probar sus labios nuevamente, besar su piel e incluso sentir el sabor de su éxtasis. Luego de que hablamos de algunas cosas cotidianas y le entrego las copias de las llaves de mi departamento, en un llavero especial para ella, no podía dejar pasar un bello llavero en forma de conejito que vi en la tienda del centro. Ella mira con atención el llavero y con una brillante sonrisa me da las gracias, aunque no vi venir ese sonoro y tierno beso acompañado de esa deliciosa sonrisa, aunque me encantaría que ese beso fuera en los labios, pero para la próxima será.

**POV SERENA**

**Es que este hombre no puede ser aun mejor, me dio las llaves de su departamento con un tierno llavero de conejito rosa, con ropita negra, es hermoso, en un impulso le doy las gracias con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, aunque un beso en su boca no hubiera estado mal. Cuando nos dirigimos a la que va a ser mi habitación me doy cuenta que esta amueblada con tonos cálidos, muebles amplios. Este hombre pensó en todo y la verdad no se como agradecer todo, en esos instantes como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento me dijo que no me preocupara, que solo mi compañía era suficiente como agradecimiento. ¡! Este hombre me va a volver loca!. Siento miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, junto con las ganas de besarlo. Como seguida por un impulso me acerco a el, lo miro a los ojos, tomo su rostro con mis manos y lo acerco a mi, le acaricio sus mejillas y acerco mis labios a los suyos. Como jamás he besado a alguien simplemente toco sus labios con los míos y siento como una corriente recorre toda mi espalda, haciendo explotar miles de fuegos artificiales en mi estomago. El me mira sorprendido pero simplemente me sonríe. Se separa un poco de mi, pone sus manos en mis mejillas y con mucha delicadeza me acerca nuevamente a el y me besa, pero su beso, es mas duradero, acaricia mis labios con los suyos, pasa delicadamente su lengua por mi labio inferior, y yo solo logro suspirar. Después de eso se separa y me sonríe nuevamente y me dice que el también deseaba ese beso, pero si yo quería entre los dos podíamos seguir practicando. La verdad no entendí lo que quería decir, pero creo que yo también le gusto y eso me hace sentir muy feliz. Aunque no puedo negar que parezco mantequilla derretida. Lo único cuerdo que puedo pensar es que mi primer beso ha sido GENIALLLLL. ESTOY FELIZ.**

**POV DARIÉN.**

Guau, no lo puedo creer, como si alguien hubiera escuchado mi deseo a mi, en eso momentos creí ser un ratón ante la mirada de una hambrienta gatita. Como describir lo delicioso que se sintió cuando sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas, me acerco a ella y me besó. ¡!guau!, ese a sido el beso mas maravilloso que he tenido en mi vida, sentí como una corriente recorría todo mi cuerpo y una fiesta se desataba en mi estomago. La verdad pensé que estaba soñando, por lo mismo me decido a tomar la iniciativa, acercándome a ella y besarla, sentir sus labios contra los míos, saborear con mi lengua estos, es maravilloso, después de ese beso siento como mis piernas todavía tiemblan. Lo único que me atrevo a decir después del el beso. Que si quería practicar era materia dispuesta. Espero que haya entendido mi indirecta, aunque si no, creo que simplemente la besaré siempre, con una sonrisa abandono su pieza y voy a la cocina a preparar algo para almorzar. Este ha sido el día más emocionante de mi vida, por que ella me ha besado, aunque no puedo negar que hay veces que deseo seguir siendo el ladrón de sus besos.

**POV SERENA**

**Después de ese beso, me lanzo a la que ahora es mi cama, cierro mis ojos y aun pienso en sus palabras. ¿a que se referirá en seguir practicando?, acaso mi beso no le gustó o si le gustó y quiere que nos besemos seguido, entonces querrá decir que quiere ser mi novio? QUE LIO, pero no me importa, creo que no me molestaría seguir practicando los besos con el. Aunque eso me pone un poco nerviosa, habrá sido una buena decisión venir a vivir con el, o me habré metido a la cueva de un lobo, de intensos ojos azules muy hambriento.**

**La verdad no le tengo miedo, pero espero que realmente el pueda sentir lo mismo que yo.**

**POV DARIÉN**

Ya que mi rubia está en mi territorio será más fácil conquistar se que no le soy indiferente. Pero para mí no es una niña, la voy a conquistar como una mujer. Puedo practicar besos, puedo seducirla, puedo y quiero que ella sea solo mía. Que sea mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, la verdad me gustaría tener una familia grande, el ser único es un poco solitario, pero eso quiero, tener niños que se parezcan a mi hermoso tormento y a mi, jugar con ellos, enseñarles a hablar, viajar con ellos, ah quiero cumplir mis sueños con ella. Fundirme y convertirme miles de veces en uno con ella, conocer todos sus secretos, explorar sus ocultas curvas, conocerla mas que a mi mismo.

Se que ella es la mujer de mi vida y no la voy a dejar escapar, quiero ser parte de sus sueños ya que ella es parte de los míos.

Cuando Darién termina de cocinar se ve como una rubia lo observa atentamente desde la mesa y le pregunta si todo esta listo, para ordenar la mesa y comer, el joven le dice que es tiempo de comer y que ordene todo para que se sienten juntos a disfrutar de su primer almuerzo como nuevos dueños del departamento.

La rubia con una gran sonrisa comienza a acomodar la mesa, para almorzar juntos.

Cuando ambos terminan de comer, terminan de ordenar la habitación de Serena. Luego de varias horas de trabajo, se sientan en el sillón con unas papas fritas y bebidas a ver películas.

Cuando llega la hora de acostarse, Serena le dice a Darién que van a hacer mañana. Y el responde simplemente TE GUSTARÍA APRENDER A JUGAR AL POKER. Ella simplemente lo mira con curiosidad y le dice que si.

Suavemente Serena se acerca y son un ligero toque a sus labios se despide y se acuesta a dormir.

Darién sin que ella lo vez sonríe ampliamente.

**POV DARIÉN**

Creo que a mi pequeña coneja se le está haciendo costumbre besarme. Pero mejor para mi, mañana será un día muy interesante. Espero con ansias el juego de póker….

**Notas autora**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, como verán los sentimientos de cada uno se están haciendo evidentes, ahora les pregunto ¿qué tendrá de interesante un juego de póker?, bueno lo único que les puedo decir que este será de todo menos común. Espero sus comentarios. El próximo capitulo se llamará **

"**UN CALIENTE JUEGO DE POKER, ¿ES UN CABALLERO O UN LOBO?"**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, sigan disfrutando. Con respecto a mi otra historia, ya verá pronto la fantasía de Darién. Por lo menos ya tengo el título "sobrepasando las leyes"**

**Besos, aniachiba**


	8. UN JUEGO DE POKER MUY CALIENTE

**Hola, acá les traigo otro capitulo, de mil formas de conquistar a una rubia loca, espero que lo disfruten. Disculpen la tardanza, el trabajo me tiene un poco estresada, pero no por eso voy a dejar lo que me gusta.**

**UN CALIENTE JUEGO DE POKER **

**¿ES UN CABALLERO O UN LOBO HAMBRIENTO?**

**POV DARIÉN.**

Serena lleva viviendo conmigo solo unos días, la verdad es que la convivencia en muy amena, ella ayuda en todo y siempre mantenemos todo ordenado. Cenamos juntos, vemos películas y por ahora solo hemos dormido una vez juntos ya que había una tormenta. Hace poco me enteré que sale de vacaciones en su segundaria, son dos semanas en las cuales va estar seguido en la casa ya que sus amigas van a salir, por lo mismo y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad y tomando en cuenta que en la universidad me dieron una semana de vacaciones, le prometí que le iba a enseñar juegos de asar, en los momentos que estemos juntos. Ayer quedamos de que le iba a enseñar a jugar póker, ella me había dicho que su tía le enseño a jugar a los dados y otros juegos de apuestas ¡, por lo mismo aceptó que le enseñara el póker.

Pero como no quiero que pierda dinero y los dos salgamos ganando de este juego he pensado en una interesante forma de apostar y obviamente conocer mejor a mi conejita.

En estos momentos mi linda compañera de piso fue a comprar unos víveres para nuestra despensa, si soy sincero me siento como si ya fuéramos esposos, ya que no pensé que nos complementaríamos tan bien tan solo en unos días, por mientras ella va a comprar yo preparo todo nuestro sector de juegos, junto con algunas bebidas y cosas para picar.

Siento que la puerta se abre y veo aparecer a mi hermoso ángel, llena de bolsas, me acerco a la puerta y tomo todas las bolsas y las dejo en la cocina.

Luego de ello mi princesa se sienta en el sillón para descansar. Cuando llevamos una hora viendo televisión, ella me pregunta si le voy a enseñar a jugar póker, yo le contesto que no hay problema, que si quiere puede irse a poner ropa más cómoda ya que estaba con unos zapatos altos.

Ella se levanta del sillón y se dirige a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Después de unos minutos llega al living con un short, una polera de tirantes, unos calcetines, se veía tan adorable que me daban ganas de lanzarme encima y devorarla. Basta es mejor dejar de pensar en eso, aunque no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de jugar a un nivel más cálido.

Nos sentamos en la alfombra y le empiezo a explicar las reglas del póker, ella pone atención a toda la explicación que le estoy dando, le empiezo a decir:

"_El objetivo del Poker es simple, tener una mano mayor que la de los otros jugadores y con eso llevarse el Pozo (la apuesta que esta en la mesa), pero no te confundas, que el objetivo sea simple no lo hace un juego fácil, al contrario, el Póker es un juego muy complejo donde se tiene que aprender mucho si se quiere llegar a ser un gran jugador. Pero como en todo, hay que aprender a caminar antes de querer correr, así que ahora vamos con las reglas basicas._

_Una mano es el proceso del juego desde que se reparten las cartas hasta que hay un ganador, los juegos suelen tener varias manos. También se conoce como mano a la combinación de cartas que tienes._

_La cantidad de cartas repartidas a cada jugador varia dependiendo la variante de Póker que se este jugando, ahora, las combinaciones ganadoras se hacen con 5 cartas._

_En el momento que tienes las cartas en la mano, puedes decidir retirarte y no participar más de la mano o pasar al siguiente paso del juego, que también varia según el tipo de Póker._

_Una vez hecho esto se decide el juego dependiendo quien tiene la mano más alta, el que la tenga se lleva el pozo, se revuelve la baraja y se da paso a otra mano del juego._

_Veamos ahora como se define quien gana el juego, las combinaciones ganadoras son, de la más alta a las más baja son:_

_- Escalera Real o Royal Flush:_

_Debes tener 5 cartas consecutivas, de la misma pinta y que la más alta de estas sea un As._

_- Escalera de Color o Color Straight:_

_Al igual que la anterior, debes tener 5 cartas consecutivas de la misma pinta, la diferencia es que no es necesario que termine en As_

_- Póker_

_Consiste en tener 4 cartas del mismo valor (numero)_

_- Full o Full House:_

_Para tener un Full se deben tener 3 cartas del mismo valor y ademas otras 2 cartas del mismo valor, por ejemplo, si tienens tres 10 y dos 8, tienes un Full House_

_- Color o Flush_

_Consiste en tener 5 cartas de la misma pinta, independiente de su valor._

_- Escalera o Straight_

_Para tener esta mano, debes tener 5 cartas consecutivas, independiente de la pinta._

_- Trio o Three of a Kind:_

_Es eso, un trio, 3 cartas de mismo valor._

_- Dos Pares o Two Pairs:_

_Para tener esta mano tienes que tener dos grupos de 2 cartas de igual valor, por ejemplo: dos 3 y dos 8._

_- Un Par o One Pair:_

_Una pareja de cartas de igual valor. Dependiendo la variante de Póker que se esta jugando se puede considerar Par 2 cartas de cualquier valor o desde cierta valor en adelante, por ejemplo es los VideoPoker solo se considera Par si el valor es de J hacia arriba._

_Unas notas antes de terminar con esta primera parte:_

_- La carta mas alta del juego es el As y la mas baja el 2._

_- En caso de empate, es el tipo de variante de juego el que define que se hace._

_- "Pinta" o "Palo" es el tipo de carta que es: Pica (o Espada), Corazon, Trebol y Diamante__"". _

Después de que le explico las reglas le digo que empecemos con lo más simples. Repartí las 5 cartas para cada uno y luego le pregunté ¿qué vamos a apostar?, ella me mira curiosa y me dice que ella está recién empezando y como ninguno de los dos necesita dinero, me sonríe y me propone jugar nuestras prendas de ropa. Después de semejante declaración, le sonrió seductoramente y le digo entonces nuestro juego durará solo 6 partidas. Ella me mira y dice: yo tengo 6 prendas, pero tu tienes más así que te toca quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Reviso mi vestimenta y me doy cuenta que los zapatos están de más así que voy a mi habitación y me quedo en calcetines. Para tener 6 prendas debo contar que tengo: un short, bóxer, polera, y calcetines, y bueno como ultima prenda un reloj así que estaríamos a mano.

Nos disponemos a jugar, en cierto modo le doy ventaja en un comienzo por lo mismo pierdo mi primera prenda mi reloj, el cual ella juguetonamente lo toca con sus dedos y se lo pone en la muñeca, lo más gracioso es que se le cae a cada rato ya que le queda grande. Luego ella pierde y calcetín, luego yo pierdo un calcetín, así pasamos alrededor de 1 hora y luego le pregunto por que decidió apostar prendas en esos momentos para mi total satisfacción solo se encontraba con un sexi sostén y un tanga de color rosa, y bueno aunque nadie lo crea yo tenia mis bóxer y polera nada más. Diría que solo es suerte de principiante la verdad que ha juga de manera pareja conmigo, a pesar que la primera partida le di ventaja luego ella entendió mejor el juego y me ganó varias partidas seguidas.

Luego de la pregunta que le hice, ella se queda en silencio y me contesta, que así el juego iba a ser más entretenido y que jamás ha visto un hombre desnudo, eso lo dijo tan coloradita como una manzana.

Entonces yo le digo que no me molestaría ver el cuerpo de ella desnuda, ella se pone aun mas roja después de mis palabras más bien osadas. Después de unos momentos algo incomodos, me acerco más a ella y le digo que te parece si jugamos a otro juego pero más osado aún , aunque por lo visto tienes muy buena suerte.

Este juego consiste de que vamos a sacer de la baraja una carta cada uno, tenemos que juntar 21 puntos, el que llegue al más cercano gana la partida, junto con eso, el ganador tendrá derecho de pedir una prenda o tocar el lugar que desee. Ella me mira asombrada por lo que acabo de proponer, la verdad es que suelo ser muy directo y ella también así que no deberíamos tener problemas. Luego de un pequeño silencio ella dice que acepta la apuesta.

Baraje las cartas y ella fue la primera en sacar, su número fue un 7, luego pide una carta fue un 10 y la siguiente un 2. Luego saque yo un 1º y un as, que en esos momentos lo hice valer como un 11, entonces resulté ganador de la primera partida. Cuando vio que yo había ganado ella me pregunta que es lo que quiero, una prenda o una caricia. La verdad es que quería las dos cosas pero creo que con la poca ropa que lleva me conformaré con un beso en su suave cuello. Ella abre los ojos cuando escucha mi deseo y despacio estira su cuello para que yo lo bese, poco a poco me voy acercando y deposito mi aliento en su bello cuello y luego con mis labios beso tímidamente su cuello y para no terminar allí, paso mi lengua muy despacio, obteniendo como dulce recompensa un leve suspiro de ella y un estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

La siguiente partida ella obtiene 29 y yo 17, y me pide que me saque la polera. Cuando me ve sin polera recorre su mirada por todo mi torso, y yo simplemente sonrió, si ella se impresiona solo viendo mi torso como se pondrá cuando vea mi cuerpo entero, ya que se que ella lo quiere ver, logro distinguir el brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

La otra partida la gano yo nuevamente y ahora le pido que se saque el sostén, en un comienzo se muestra algo reacia, pero se lo saca dejándome ver sus delicados pechos y a mi con una tremenda erección a causa de semejante vista que estaba teniendo, respirando profundamente intento mantener el control de mis impulsos, o sino me voy a lanzar encima de ella sin contemplaciones, cada vez me vuelve más loco no se si vaya a soportar este juego mucho tiempo.

En la otra partida estaba tan nervioso que la gano ella y me dijo si lo podía tocar, ella viene a mi con un andar bastante felino y empieza a acariciar mi pecho con sus dedos, marcando todos mis abdominales, tuve que apretar fuerte mis puños para no tomar su cintura y tirarla en la alfombra para hacerla mía de una ves por todas.

Se aleja despacio y yo lanzo un pequeño suspiro la verdad es queme encantó que me acariciara. Después de varias paridas terminamos los dos desnudos.

**POV SERENA**

Oh, Dios jamás pensé que jugar póker sería tan apasionante, entre partida y partida hemos terminado los dos desnudos, he besado su pecho y recorrido su cuerpo con mis manos, ya no soporto que mi vagina esté tan húmeda por solo ver el miembro de Darién erecto, Dios jamás había visto uno, pero para mi es impresionante. Tengo ganas de lanzarme encima y comerlo a besos, recorrer todo su cuerpo, fundirme en el. Yo pensando que era un caballero, la verdad es que más parece un lobo hambriento y yo parezco una gatita en celo, Dios no se cuanto más voy a aguantar si seguimos con este juego, no podré dormir o terminaré con lanzarme encima de el y hacerlo mío.

POV DARIÉN.

Luego de la última partida en la cual paso su labios por mi tetilla, yo estoy que ya no aguanto, veo que ella me mira con mucho deseo pero se que si hago algo va a ser demasiado rápido, pero no se cuanto más vaya a aguantar esta tortura.

Luego de observarme mucho para mi gusto dice que juguemos la última partida y que la apuesta va a ser la más fuerte de la noche. Yo la miro con cara de ¿what?, ella al ver mi reacción me dice, que me parece apostar una caricia más intima, cuando menciona la palabra intima con un gran rubor, yo sonrío y le propongo, que me parece mejor un oral, ella me mira con cara de ¿qué estas hablando? Y yo de digo que es una caricia mas intima. En la cual se usan las manos y la boca en nuestras partes intimas. Luego de que le digo eso, ella pasa su lengua por sus labios y me dice que no hay problemas, pero que si ella perdía tenía que explicarle como se hacía ya que ella nunca lo ha hecho.

Mmm, creo que este juego parece más una clase de sexo, pero no me molesta en absoluto ya que eso me hace ver que a ella no le soy indiferente y eso me hace feliz, se que no podré hacerle el amor todavía ya que se tiene que acostumbrara a mi, pero ella empezó con darme besos, yo empecé con caricias, creo que como un par de apasionados con ganas de descubrirnos el uno al otro.

Ella aceptó el reto, la verdad no tengo miedo de perder, solo para sentir el sabor de su intimidad en mis labios nuevamente, todavía no borro de mi mente esa noche de tormenta en la que probé su sabor cuando dormía y ella gemía mi nombre en sueños.

Nos miramos fijamente y comenzamos a jugar, esta partida la gané yo por lo mismo me toco que ella me acariciara íntimamente.

Para tranquilizarla le dije que le iba a explicar que era lo que debía hacer, pero que no tuviera miedo, por que nada malo iba a pasar. Ella simplemente me sonríe y me pregunta que es lo que debe hacer.

Le digo que con una mano debe tomar suavemente mis testículos y con la otra mi pene y comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente, ella se agacha y toma con una manos mis testículos y con la otra mi pene, Dios que caricia mas deliciosa, siento como un calor invade todo mi cuerpo, no es igual a cuando yo me acaricio sino que es más sublime. Luego de unos momentos en los cuales recorre mi pene y testículos, acerca poco a poco su boca yo intento apartarla, pero ella me dice que las caricias que el había dicho eran con la boca y las manos, yo le afirmo con mi cabeza pero le digo que no es necesario, pero ella dice que quiere hacerlo para saber como se siente el miembro de un hombre en su boca, ante semejante declaración no pude evitar que mi pene se ponga más duro de lo que estaba, entonces ella empezó lamiendo su miembro poco a poco, luego le dio pequeño besos en la punta, después de varios minutos repitiendo lo mismo decide metérselo en la boca y con su saliva deslizarlo hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Esto era una locura, yo no dejaba de gemir y de gruñir ante sus caricias.

Tomo sus cabellos delicadamente para marcar el ritmo, ella relaja su garganta para tomar de mi miembro con su boca. No se cuanto más podré resistir nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte con una simple mamada. Después siento como un fuego se apodera de vientre y me vengo en la boca de mi princesa, en esos momentos ella me mira a los ojos y traga todo mi semen con su linda boquita.

Después de termino, ella simplemente lame los restos de seme que quedan en mi miembro y comenta que el sabor no es tan desagradable como pensaba y simplemente me sonríe, se pone de pie toma mis mejillas con sus manos y me besa apasionadamente.

Luego de aquel beso y con ganas de más, ella simplemente me dice que la próxima vez ella ganará para que yo la acaricie. Aunque la verdad no me molesta en absoluto, estoy tan prendido que son capaz de tirarme encima de ella y darme la mejor caricia intima de su vida.

Pero ella simplemente se pone de pie y dice que esta cansada, pero que mañana sigamos jugando.

Yo la miro fijamente y le digo que si mañana yo ganaba, la haría mía, ella se pone tan colorada, que simplemente me dice buenas noches en un susurro y corre a su habitación.

**POV SERENA**.

Guau, jamás pensé que llegaría a besar de esa forma a un hombre había escuchado que no era agradable hacerle eso a los hombre, pero la verdad que para mi ha sido una experiencia inolvidable. Estoy tan cansada que espero poder dormir aunque con la ultima declaración de Darién no creo poderlo hacer.

Conclusión del día: mi compañero de piso, no es un caballero, es un lobo que quiere comer a esta linda y tierna ovejita. Linda y tierna si, pero inocente creo que ahora lo dudo, aunque no me gustan las ovejas, me gustan más los conejos, así que digamos, que ese lobo quiere comerse a esta pequeña conejita, y no es que tenga miedo, simplemente creo que deseo que eso lobo me devore toditita.

Ah, creo que soy capaz de pararme de esta cama y yo transformarme en loba, pero tengo mucho sueño así que mejor descanso para estar despejada para las apuesta de mañana, que por lo visto serán mucho más audaces, aunque no se cuanto más.

**POV DARIÉN**

Quien diría que una niña que se ve tan inocente sea tan astuta como una gatita, pero no me molesta para nada, creo que eso hace todo más interesante. Solo esperaré que cumpla 18, para convertirla en mi esposa, aunque no me molestaría hacerlo ahora, pero debe terminar la secundaria, así que tendré que esperar para eso, pero no quita que pueda probar la torta antes de la fiesta o simplemente desvivirme en darle placer, que creo que será un buen comienzo. Pero como le dije la haré mía de todas las formas posibles, me adueñaré de sus besos, controlaré su placer y seré dueño de todos sus suspiros. Este día ha sido tremendamente fructífero, no dudo que mañana sea mejor, mejor me acuesto para descansar.

**Notas de la autora**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, como ven las cosas cada ves se ponen mas candentes, pero entre dos hogueras habrá agua que los pueda apagar, por lo menos Darién quiere una relación seria, aunque eso no quita que quiera comerse a su conejita. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos pronto.**

**Próximo capitulo: NI TAN NIÑA, NI TAN INOCENTE**

**Saludos, aniachiba**


	9. NI TAN NIÑA NI TAN INOCENTE

**Hola, acá otro capitulo de esta historia, se que es un poco rápido, pero la verdad las historias muy largas no me gustan mucho, disfruten este capitulo.**

**Saludos, aniachiba**

**NI TAN NIÑA NI TAN INOCENTE.**

**POV DARIÉN**

Después de lo que pasó en el juego de Póker me di cuenta que esta hermosa rubia no es ni tan niña, ni tan inocente, el solo recordar la mamada que dio me dan ganas de que ella lo haga de nuevo, esos labios suaves tocando mi miembro, su cálida lengua lubricando mi pene. Pero aún así no puedo evitar perderme en sus ojos, quedar sin aliento besando sus labios, es una mujer maravillosa.

Se que dije que la haría mía, pero se que todo lo he hecho como es debido, así que tengo que ver una manera única de pedirle que sea mi novia, tiene que ser especial. Desde un principio pensé muchas formas de conquistarla, pero creo que la mejor forma era ser yo mismo. Tengo que ser valiente preguntarle sus sentimientos, aunque se que son los mismos que los míos, aunque debo reconocer que no he sido para nada convencional.

Pero ya es hora de que saque lo mejor de mi, para darle un poco de romance a todo esto, se que las cosas han sido mas bien apasionadas, pero quiero también adueñarme de su corazón, quiero que conozca mi parte sensible, para que nada la separe de mi.

Aprovechando que hoy salió con sus amigas, arreglaré todo para que tengamos la mejor cita de nuestras vidas, y para eso tengo que planear todo con mucho detalle. Prepararé una cena deliciosa, pondré una iluminación especial y le pediré que sea mi novia de una ves por todas.

**POV SERENA**

Después de juntarme con mis amigas me di cuenta de muchas cosas, una de ellas es que íbamos muy rápido con Darién, es verdad pero no puedo evitarlo, siento como si nos conociéramos de siempre y que tenemos una química casi explosiva, no puedo apartarme de el, deseo besarlo, acariciarlo, ah no puedo evitarlo, es mas fuerte que yo. Pero en algo tienen razón he sido permisiva en muchas cosas con Darién y resulta que no siquiera es mi novio y no se sus sentimientos, creo que tendré que hablar con el para ver que es lo que siente y aclarar todas mi dudas. Sobretodo poner compromiso a esta rara relación.

Cuando ya está atardeciendo me dirijo nuestro departamento, con los días que llevo conviviendo con el, me doy cuenta que hemos creado nuestro mundo en ese espacio, que hasta nuestros colores combinan, todavía recuerdo cuando fuimos a visitar a Drew en mi día libre como ayudante de el, y sin darnos cuenta nos vestimos los dos con los mismos colores, cuando llegamos a la cafetería Drew nos dijo que estábamos vestidos iguales y que parecíamos pareja, en cierto modo el comentario no nos molestó ningunos de los dos, yo creo que por el hecho que hemos hecho cosas que las parejas de novios hacen. Ahora me pregunto ¿cómo será ser novia de Darién?, lo único que se es que es un chico bastante popular en la Universidad, pero que no tiene novia, pero jugará con alguien al póker, en las mismas circunstancias que lo hace conmigo. Aunque la ideas de las prendas fue mía, así que para que hacerme la mojigata, jajaja. Llego a los departamentos donde vivimos los dos, mi hogar, saco las llaves de mi bolso y abro la puerta, extrañamente todo está oscuro, eso me parece raro ya que se supone que Darién debería estar ya en casa, bueno tendré que esperarlo para que cenemos juntos. De repente se encienden luces por todo el comedor, pero son luces como las que se usan para el árbol de pascua, eso le da un toque tan mágico a todo, puedo ver como una aroma delicioso a vainilla inunda mis sentidos.

Empiezo a caminar por el pasillo y veo que este camino está lleno de pétalos de rosas, entonces será que Darién tiene una cita y yo se la he arruinado, espero que no sea así.

Me acerco a la mesa, la cual está bellamente decorada con unas velas que le dan una luminosidad muy romántica a todo lo que lo rodea. Sin darme tiempo nada siento como unos brazos fuertes rodean mi cintura, y siento el aliento de Darién en mi cuello, diciéndome, te gustó mi sorpresa princesa, al escuchar eso, no evito darme cuenta y sonreírle, no hay nada más reconfortante que saber que todo esto lo preparó para mí, esto es emocionante, nadie había hecho esto antes por mi, es maravilloso, le comento.

Darién aparta la silla para que me siente y empezamos a comer en un tranquilo silencio. Luego que terminamos de comer me ofrece su mano para que bailemos, pasamos mucho tiempo bailando canciones lentas, manteniendo nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca posible, entremedio de los bailes nos besamos de vez en cuando, nos acariciamos nuestros rostros y nos miramos intensamente.

Se acerca poco a poco a mi y me dice "Serena, mi loca rubia, mi cabeza de chorlito, mi tormento, mi amante, mi princesa, mi compañera de piso, la luz de mi vida, la dueña de mis sueños me haría el honor de convertirte en mi es….. novia?

Cuando escucho eso no hago otra cosa mas que sonreír y decirle claro que sí, mi arrogante, engreído, mi príncipe, mi amante, mi compañero de piso, mi bombón, que acepto ser tu novia y por lo que escuche también me quieres de esposa.

El simplemente me mira y dice te quiero como mi todo, en mi vida, y si se que eres menor de edad, pero quiero que seas mi esposa y que juntos los dos formemos una familia.

**POV DARIÉN.**

Después de pedirle oficialmente que fuera mi novia, en mi pecho no cabía tanta felicidad, por poco faltó para que pusiera a saltar como un loco de alegría, mi princesa me había dicho que si, a pesar de que no le dije que la amaba, pero eso no hizo falta, por que creo que lo sabemos. Después de bailar un buen rato nos sentamos en el sillón y simplemente regaloneamos un rato. Después sin ni siquiera planearlo, nos dormimos juntos en el sillón, menos mal que este es grande y cómodo o si no mañana amaneceríamos todos adoloridos, pero es maravilloso dormir con ella en mis brazos, ahora me siento tranquilo, por que se que ella va a estar conmigo.

**Notas del autor**

**Se que este capitulo, escapara a lo pasional que han estado los otros, pero pensé que sería bueno algo de romanticismo en esta historia, aún falta cosas que ver con esta parejita, he querido que esta historia no tenga mucho drama y no sea tan densa, ya que es la primera, me imagino cuando me aventure con otras agregaré más dramas y conflictos.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este corto capitulo. **

**PD. ¿cuál les gustaría que fuera la próxima fantasía de los reyes?**

**¿qué escenas les gustaría que tuvieran?  
**

**con respecto a esta historia toda sugerencia en bienvenida, en la otra también así que espero sus respuestas para que me ayuden a construir los próximos capítulos.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios,**

**aniachiba**


	10. SORPRESA!

**Hola a todos disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten.**

**SORPRESA**

Después de la cita romántica que Darién había hecho para Serena, estos se había hecho novios, todos a su alrededor estaban muy contentos con su relación, ya que Darién se había hecho nuevos amigos y además Serena también había subido sus calificaciones.

Cuando ya habían cumplido una semana de novio, Serena se dio cuenta de una frase que era decisiva por parte de Darién cuando le pidió que fuera su novia y por lo mismo planeo una sorpresa para sacar de sus labios la frase tan esperada, a pesar de que no podía negar que todo lo que el había hecho había sido maravilloso, aun ella quería más.

**POV SERENA**

Esta semana que he estado con Darién ha sido maravillosa, he salido con el todos lados, eso es lo bueno de estar de vacaciones, aunque se que solo nos queda una semana para descansar, pero no me importa por que vivimos juntos y nos podemos ver siempre.

Bueno pensando en todo lo que pasó hace solo una semana, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi amor y sobretodo quiero que me diga que me ama. Aunque ya lo se pero quiero que el me lo diga con esa boquita tan deliciosa que tiene. Bueno una de mis amigas me dio una idea, espero que todo resulte bien, ahora voy a comprar lo que voy a necesitar para tener todo listo para esta noche.

**POV DARIÉN**

Esta ha sido la semana más especial que he tenidos, he salido con Serena a muchos lados, hemos regaloneado en el departamento y todos nuestros amigos están felices por nuestra relación. Nunca me he sentido así, siento que a pesar de mi carácter algo huraño, ella es capaz de llenarme de alegría, de iluminar mis días, es una mujer maravillosa. Aunque no puedo negar que hoy anda algo rara, bueno nunca a sido muy cuerda que digamos, pero esta muy misteriosa, que se traerá entre manos esa coneja traviesa, no lo se, pero espero que no sea nada malo, bueno mejor que siga estudiando o sino el que va a bajar las notas soy yo, y que mi conejita ha estudiado mucho y si quiero ser un buen esposo a futuro, tengo que estudiar, aunque el dinero jamás no hará falta, pero eso es otro problema.

Voy al departamento a descansar y a disfrutar con mi querida conejita, tengo unas ganas locas de besarla.

**NARRADOR.**

Bajando de un deportivo rojo se ve a un joven muy guapo, llegando a su departamento, sonriente y saludando a todos a su alrededor, obviamente sacando uno que otro suspiro de las féminas que van pasando por la calle, pero el no las toma en cuenta, solo piensa en su dulce novia que va a llegar a pasar la tarde con el, después de juntarse con sus amigas.

Cuando llega al primer piso del edificio, el conserje se hacer a el y le entrega un sobre, el cual dice que es de parte de su novia, este dice:

"_Amor, a una semana de empezar esta relación, quiero decirte lo importante que eres para mi, gracias a ti, no me siento sola, he descubierto el amor, he probado mi primer beso, que podríamos decir que fue más apasionado de lo que esperaba, pero aun así, ha sido el mas maravilloso de todos. Como tu ya me diste una sorpresa, ahora soy yo quien quiere sorprenderte por lo mismo debes seguir mis instrucciones, si no obedeces perderás tu sorpresa._

_Lo primero que debes hacer es abrir la caja que te deje con el conserje, luego simplemente sube"_

Darién le pide la caja al conserje y en esta hay una venda negra de seda, Darién la mira con curiosidad y se dirige al ascensor.

Cuando toma el ascensor, se da cuenta que en una de las esquinas hay otra caja con un sobre encima, suponiendo que Serena se lo dejó ahí toma el sobre con la caja y lee la nota del sobre que dice:

"_Amor, sabes tu declaración fue hermosa, pero no es para desmotivarte pero creo que te faltó la frase mas importante de todo lo que me dijiste cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia, tienes los 5 minutos que se demora el ascensor en llegar a nuestro departamento, para averiguar cual es la frase que te faltó"_

Después de leer la nota, Darién comienza a recordar el día en que le pidió a Serena que fuera su novia, luego de unos segundo se da cuenta cual es la frase que pasó por alto y la cual se refería Serena. Toma la caja y la abre, en ella hay una rosa, Darién mira con atención la rosa y se da cuenta que estas no tienes espinas, toca sus pétalos y ve cuan suaves son, lo cual le recuerda la suavidad de la piel de su novia, pero piensa: "no se supone que soy yo el que debe regalar rosas, esta es una coneja loca"

Sale del ascensor y se dirige hacia su departamento, antes de abrir la puerta con su llave, ve una nota que esta pegada a esta y dice:

"_amor, como ya has llegado, es hora de que confíes en mi, ahora da 4 golpes a la puertas, luego ponte la venda en los ojos, espera unos segundos y simplemente déjate llevar. ¿ya averiguaste lo que se olvidó decirme?, si aun no lo recuerdas, tendrás que dejar la venda en el suelo y perderte la sorpresa. Para tu propio bien es mejor que recuerdes cual es la frase que se te olvidó decirme, ahora golpea y ponte a venda"_

**POV DARIÉN**

Hay esta coneja, hay veces que se me olvida el carácter que puede tener, seré un niño obediente y me pondré la venda y haber que pasa.

Unos segundos después de que me pongo la venda y golpeo la puerta, siento como esta se abre, luego una mano, que obviamente es de mi Serena me toma del brazo y me guía hacia al departamento. De repente me veo envuelto en aroma a fresas y vainilla que invade mis fosas nasales, esos aromas me recuerdan tanto a ella. Con su voy dulce me dice: amor todo el tiempo que estés con los ojos vendados debes confiar en mi, te aseguro que disfrutaras de mi sorpresa. Luego me guía hasta que me sienta en la alfombra, empieza a acariciar mi rostros y como un rey, empieza a darme comida en la boca, usando sus dedos. Primero toma una fresa, como lo se, puedo sentir su incomparable aroma en mi nariz, me la pasa suavemente en mis labios y luego la retira, dejándome con la boca abierta, que mal yo quería comer esa fresa, hago un puchero y ella simplemente sonríe y me dice, que quiere dejar esa fruta más deliciosa de lo que esta. Vuelve a aproximar la fresa a mis labios pero ahora siento algo cremoso, mmm como me encanta las fresas con crema, pasa la fresa en mis labios y por fin logro morderla, luego que la trago, ella me besa lentamente, haciendo que saboree el sabor de la fresa en sus labios. Luego siento que me ha una galleta, que tiene algo de chocolate, me convida helado y después de semejante poste y reconociendo que uno siempre empieza con la ida antes del poste, mi coneja empieza a darme en la boca un delicioso pollo, con papas, debo reconocer que la comida esta deliciosa, sobretodo si se intercambia de ves en cuando con los deliciosos labios de mi novia.

Cuando termina de darme de comer, me pregunta: ¿amor ya sabes la frase que se te olvidó cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia?, yo simplemente sonrío y le respondo: tu ¿qué crees?, ella se queda en silencio y me responde que si. Pero antes de que yo pueda sacarme el pañuelo ella me dice que si quiero tener mi sorpresa debo decir esa frase.

Acerco mis manos cl pañuelo y con una voz muy sensual le digo "TE AMO", al mismo tiempo que me saco el pañuelo y por Dios que es poco decir que prácticamente me dio un infarto cuando la vi, estaba disfrazada de una conejita hasta con orejas incluidas, no miento que poco me faltó para lanzarme encima, pero ella con sus ojos brillante me dijo "YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO" y por lo mismo quiero hacer un compromiso contigo, se que nos amamos, yo todavía tengo mucho que aprender y quiero hacerlo contigo, pero me gustaría que cuando tu decidas hacerme tu esposa, esa vez esa la primera ves que nos entreguemos los dos, se que será difícil por que creo que los dos somos dinamita, pero que te pareces si por mientras que esperamos descubrimos, las formas de darnos placer mutuamente. Solo si estas de acuerdo, digamos que será nuestra prueba de fuego para saber si lo nuestro es realmente amor.

Ante tal declaración no hago más que sonreír, se que es una niña, y a pesar de que quiero hacerla mía a toda costa, será muy interesante descubrir que nos gusta a cada uno y como ella dice el buscar muchas formas de darnos placer sin necesariamente llegar al coito.

Le respondo: amor por mi no hay problema, igual es muy interesante averiguar que es lo que a tu cuerpo le da placer y obviamente lo que tu descubras que me da placer. Pero solo esperaré que cumplas 18, por que a esa edad pretendo convertirte en mi esposa, aunque con gusto lo haría ahora, por que se que es aquí por lo menos es legal, pero es importante que termines tus estudios para luego casarnos, después de casarnos podemos seguir estudiando, por que no pienso dejarte escapar conejita, por que estaré a tu lado hasta el ultimo respiro y después de haberte amado de todas las maneras existentes.

Ella me abraza y nos besamos apasionadamente, empiezo a acariciarla y se que en el juego de póker ella me dio placer con su boquita ahora quiero ser yo quien le de placer hasta que conozca su primer orgasmo, obviamente consiente, por que inconsciente fui el dueño de su primer orgasmo, pero eso es un secreto de estado.

Notas del autor.

Bueno amigos, hasta acá dejo este capitulo, me imagino que ya se estará imaginando de que se trata el otro, pero quería que este fuera un poco romántico, el siguiente será más pasional.

Nos vemos, espero recibir sus comentarios, para que construyamos juntos esta historia.

Espero sus opiniones, gracias por sus comentarios, para los interesados uno de los lectores me dijo que un fantasía podría ser un entrenado personal, les gusta la idea o tienen otra, bueno espero que digan sus ideas para mi otra historia y obviamente para esta

Saludos, aniachiba


	11. LECCIONES DE SEDUCCION I

**Nota autor:**

**Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta curiosa conquista, perdonen la tardanza pero he tenido bastante trabajo y no me puesto a escribir hasta ahora, disfruten.**

**Aniachiba**

LECCIONES DE SEDUCCION

POV DARIÉN.

_Ella me abraza y nos besamos apasionadamente, empiezo a acariciarla y se que en el juego de póker ella me dio placer con su boquita ahora quiero ser yo quien le de placer hasta que conozca su primer orgasmo, obviamente consiente, por que inconsciente fui el dueño de su primer orgasmo, pero eso es un secreto de estado._

Luego de tomar un poco de aire, nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, con una sonrisa angelical, pero con algo de picardía en sus ojos me dice: amor, que te parece si empezamos a conocer lo que nos gusta?, yo la miro con cara de ¿qué me estas hablando? Y como si ella supiera que era lo que estaba pensando, me dijo, que como ella solo había _"aprendido a besar conmigo", _eso me hizo sonreír por que yo había sido el dueño de su primer beso y espero ser el último también. Veo que se pone nerviosa y luego continua diciendo, que sería bueno que le enseñara los tipos de besos que me gustan y que ella también elegiría los besos que a ella le gustaban. Esa proposición me pareció bastante romántica, se que quería que fuera consiente de su primer orgasmo, pero si soy sincero, no me molesta la idea de enseñarle los besos que me gustan y obviamente aprender cuales son los besos que le gustan a ella, eso no significa que solo pueda besar sus labios que es maravilloso, si no que puedo averiguar cuales son sus zonas sensibles a mis caricias, lo que será muy útil para sobrevivir el año y medio que nos dimos, para convertirnos en esposos, se que pueden pasar muchas cosas en ese tiempo, pero quiero mantener encendida la llama nuestro amor, hasta que conozcamos a nuestros nietos y seamos unos viejitos canosos y arrugaditos, el ver esa imagen solo logra que yo sonría, como yo no le dicho nada ella me mira como si tuviera vergüenza y por lo mismo solo le digo que es una muy buena idea conocernos de ese modo y como yo soy el más experimentado, yo iba a empezar con las clases.

Cuando termino de decir que yo seré su maestro tomo con mis manos sus mejillas y la beso lentamente. Detengo el beso y simplemente sonrió.

Le digo: los primeros besos que te voy a mostrar son los inocentes, como este, le beso la nariz suavemente, luego beso sus mejillas y su frente. Después de esos tres besos le digo que ella me tiene que imitar, así que ella toma mis mejillas con sus manos y besa suavemente mis labios, luego besa la punta de mi nariz, mis mejillas y mi frente, mirándome tiernamente.

Luego me acerco a ella y empiezo a besar una de su orejas dándole un pequeño mordisco y luego paso suavemente mi lengua, ante eso ella simplemente suspira. Me retiro poco a poco y ella repite el mismo movimiento que yo, muerde mi oreja suavemente y luego lame el lóbulo de esta.

El quinto beso que le muestro, es cuando me acerco a su cuello, beso suavemente donde veo que su pulso esta acelerado, luego paso mi lengua y con mi nariz me impregno de su aroma, como respuesta obtengo un gemido de placer, que hace que mi miembro comience a despertar solo con el sonido de este. Ella vuelve a repetir lo mismo. Me separo un poco de ella y e dedico a contemplar con mayor detenimiento el tierno atuendo de conejita que lleva puesto y por primera vez en la noche le pregunto que si se vistió así para tentarme a algo más que besos. Ella lanza una carcajada después de mi comentario y me contesta que ella se vistió así , por que quería que yo la viera como uno de los sobrenombres que yo le había puesto. Ante tal declaración simplemente me lanzo a sus labios y la beso de manera apasionada, quintando un poco de aire de sus pulmones, luego que suelto sus labios, respiro lentamente y le digo: te ves mejor de lo que me imaginaba al darte ese apodo mi conejita. Aunque no estaría mal dejar el traje para más adelante, por que para lo que deseo hacer ahora, el traje hermoso que traes es un estorbo, pero como soy un caballero, yo mismo me desacere de ese pequeño obstáculo, mi coneja abre sus ojos como verdaderos platos y con una sonrisa tímida me dice, que para ser justos yo también debería estar en las mismas condiciones, le sonrió pícaramente y le digo, que sería bueno ensayar otra lección y esa sería el de quitar la ropa del otro.

Luego de que mi coneja piensa un poco acerca sus manos a mi pecho y comienza a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de mi camisa, deslizando la yemas de sus dedos por mi torso, lentamente desliza sus manos hacia mis hombros sacando finalmente toda mi camisa, después de ellos simplemente sonríe y me dice que para disgusto de ella, la ropa que trae puesta no se demora mucho en sacársela, por lo tanto para que nadie reclame, ella me desnudara primero, ante eso no puedo evitar excitarme, aunque a estas altura mi erección ya es bastante dolorosa, ante todos los estímulos sensoriales que estoy recibiendo. Ahora comienza a mover sus manos hacia mi pantalón, desabrochando mi cinturón y luego el botón de este, me dice que me ponga de pie y aunque mi mente no pueda creerlo, mi coneja traviesa, tomo los pantalones y mi bóxer y los bajo los dos al mismo tiempo, quedando así de golpe mi pene frente a su bello rostro. Ella me mira detenidamente y dice que si quiero que me ayude, eso me excita más aun, pero simplemente le contesto, que somos los dos los que vamos a disfrutar y como todo caballero, aunque a estas altura de caballero no me queda nada, le digo que ahora le toca a ella ser besada como nunca.

Me arrodillo y suavemente empujo su cuerpo sobre la alfombra, con mis manos comienzo a acariciar sus senos por encima del traje, busco el broche del sostén y lo desabrocho liberando así sus hermosos senos, comienzo a acariciarlos con las palmas de mis manos, luego tuerzo sus pezones con mis dedos dejando que estos se pongas duros, producto de la excitación de mi princesa. Acerco mi boca al seno derechos y lo beso, lamo y doy un pequeño mordiscón disfrutando de su inigualable sabor, luego repito lo mismo con el otro, en este momento simplemente se escucha los gemidos de mi pequeña coneja que me dan a entender lo excitada que esta. Después de varios minutos degustando sus senos, cuello y abdomen decido descender hacia su hermosa intimidad, por lo mismo debo deshacerme de pequeño short que la cubre, deslizo la prenda por sus largas y esbeltas piernas hasta que ante mis ojos veo el hermosos cuerpo que posee mi novia. Comienzo a acariciar sus tobillos, beso cada uno de los dedos de sus pequeños pies, recorro con mis boca y lengua cada una de sus pierna de arriba abajo dejando rastro humero de mi saliva por todo su cuerpo, tomo las piernas con mis manos y las separo para tener una mejor vista de su deliciosa vagina, que solo espera por mi. Avanzo lentamente hasta su entrepierna y con mi nariz comienzo a acariciarla sutilmente, sin que ella lo espere lamo unos de sus labios inferiores haciendo que se estremezca ante esa caricia, lamo cada parte de su vagina llenando así mis oídos con gemidos y jadeos de mi princesa, después de humedecer su intimidad, dirijo mis dedos hacia su entrada y empiezo a penetrarla lentamente, ante eso mi princesa cierra como reflejo sus piernas, pero yo me acerco a su oído y le digo que simplemente disfrute de lo que le estoy haciendo.

Empiezo a penetrarla con un dedo, hasta que siento como este se desliza sin dificultad, luego a este se le une dos mas haciendo que sus entrada se dilate, muevo mis dedos dentro de su entrada y al parecer logro tocar un punto muy sensible por que simplemente mueve sus caderas con mucha energía, toco nuevamente su punto G y ella grita de placer nuevamente, vuelvo a dirigir mi boca a su vagina, acompañando con mis besos, lamidas y mordiscos, la penetración de mis dedos. Empiezo a notar como sus paredes vaginales aprietan mis dedos indicando que ella ha alcanzado su orgasmo y como si nuestros cuerpos se pusieran de acuerdo yo también alcanzo el mío. Después de eso simplemente me pongo a su lado e intento recuperar la energía que he perdido…

**Notas de autor.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, mil disculpas, pero el tiempo ha sido escaso, el próximo capitulo toca la recompensa de Darién después que Serena recibe su "primer" orgasmo, aunque no es difícil tener una idea de lo que va a pasar.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**aniachiba**


	12. LECCION DE SEDUCCION II

**Notas del autor**

**Lamento la demora en la publicación pero he tenido mucho trabajo y digamos que la inspiración ha sido escasa, pero acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Saludos, aniachiba **

**LECCION DE SEDUCCION II**

Después de las deliciosas caricias que Darién le hizo a Serena, esta decidió tomar la iniciativa, averiguando los lugares que a el le da más placer. Recuperando la respiración después de su no se cuanto orgasmo, se acerca a Darién de manera sigilosa, apoya sus manos en el pecho y lo empuja a la alfombra, comienza a besar su pecho y sus tetillas, pasando su lengua por cada parte de su cuerpo, besa su cuello y muerde levemente su oreja derecha, en un susurro le dice a Darién: me gustaría probar algo, si no te gusta me lo dices y no lo vuelvo a hacer. Darién con una sonrisa le dice que no hay problema.

Serena le pide que se siga recostado en la alfombra, que ella hará el resto, observa atentamente el miembro de Darién y luego comienza a masajear sus pechos, junta sus pechos y los dirige hacia su miembro, tomando con una de sus manos el miembro de Darién, lo masturba suavemente , luego con uno de sus pezones comienza a acariciar el miembro de Darién haciendo que este se ponga muy duro y que las venas de este resalten más, sin olvidar obviamente los incontables suspiros y gruñidos de su amado, respirando entrecortadamente Darién comienza de decir que se siente delicioso y que continúe haciendo eso. Pero Serena lo toma por sorpresa junta sus dos pechos y comienza a apretar suavemente el miembro de Darién, de arriba abajo lo acaricia y cuando este llega cerca de sus labios con su lengua va tomando cada pequeño rastro del liquido seminal que va derramando este. Cada vez va intensificando la caricia de su miembro con sus senos, haciéndolo cada vez mas rápido, Darién jadea sin control mencionando que ya esta en sus límite, al escuchar eso Serena se ríe, toma con sus dos manos el pene de Darién y empieza a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, dando pequeños rasguños con sus uñas a sus testículos, logrando que Darién llegara al clímax.

Antes de que su pene dejara de ser erecto, se sienta en las caderas de Darién y se menea suavemente encima de su miembro, sin que este la penetre, se mueve logrando que su clítoris haga fricción con el pene de Darién, antes de que este se vega nuevamente sale de las caderas de Darién y toma su miembro nuevamente con su boca tragándose hasta el último rastro de semen.

Se acerca al rostro de Darién y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente hasta que siente que la respiración de ambos es dificultosa, observa la mesa donde habían dejado los restos de comida y toma de ella un frasco de crema, como aun quedaba empieza derramar esta en los pezones de Darién haciendo que estos se pongan duros por el contacto frío que tienen estos con la crema, luego comienza a hacer una camino desde los abdominales de Darién hasta su delicioso miembro, derramando todo lo que quedaba de la crema en este. Luego toma unas frutillas y la deposita en los labios de Darién y una en la punta del miembro de él.

Al ver la obra y el bello postre que diseñó, se lame los labios y a pesar de que Darién pensaba que esta iba a comenzar a devorarse su miembro, ella lo sorprende, ya que esta comienza a lamer sus pezones , sacando toda la crema, los besa y muerde absorbiendo el sabor de la piel de Darién y el sabor de la deliciosa crema, repite el mismo proceso con los dos pezones. Cuando termina con estos sigue el camino de sus abdominales mordiendo cada caluga margada de su formado pecho tirando suavemente de sus bellos, que a pesar de no ser muchos estos señalan claramente el camino hacia su grande, grueso y duro pene. Lame lentamente todo su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro y a llegar allí se come con cuidado la fresa que estaba en la punta y comienza a saborear la crema junto con el sabor peculiar de su semen, después de unos minutos alza su rostro y sonríe dulcemente.

Darién estira sus brazos para que Serena se recueste en la alfombra con él, y con un tierno abrazo se recostaron en esta y durmieron allí, lo bueno es que tenían prendido el aire acondicionado o sino el resfriado los iba a tener en cama varios días.

Luego de unas cuantas horas recostados en la alfombra, Darién se despierta y observa como Serena duerme y tranquilamente, la toma en brazos con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la lleva a su habitación y la recuesta en su cama tapándola con las sabanas. Luego el decide recostarse nuevamente con ella, abrazándola para sentir su calor.

**Notas del autor**

**No se enojen se que este capitulo fue bastante corto, pero es solo la continuación del anterior.**

**A los que siguen la otra historia sobre fantasías de reyes, me han sugeridos.**

**EMPRESARIO Y SECRETARIA**

**REY Y PLEBEYA**

**ABOGADO Y CRIMINAL**

**EL CHICO NERD Y LA CHICA ROMANTICA O POPULAR**

**EL CANTANTE Y EL FANS**

**La verdad es que me han gustado bastante esas sugerencias, por lo mismo he querido hacer una fantasía con cada una, pero al ver que son bastante y aún no empiezo con una. ¿qué les parece votar por la que les gustaría que publicara primero?, estoy atenta a todos sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto**

**Saludos, aniachiba**


	13. CONFUSION

**Notas del autor.**

**Disculpen por no actualizar muy seguido esta historia, pero digamos que he tenido muchas ideas en la cabeza de a poco estoy canalizándolas en las historia, lo único que les puedo adelantar es que aquellos que quedaron con las ganas de saber que paso con las otras scout en el día libre que se tomaron los esposos de estas, estoy haciendo 8 mini historias de lo que pasó esa noche, aun no le tengo nombre a este conjunto de historias, pero la primera que voy a publicar es lo que pasó entre Rei y Nicolás, se llama "FUEGO Y PASIÓN".**

**CONFUSIÓN**

En una habitación de hospital se podía ver a un joven muy guapo, despertando de un largo sueño, la verdad es que por mucho tiempo fue apodado con el "Príncipe Durmiente", por parte del las enfermeras pensaban que jamás iba a despertar, aunque creían que era un verdadero desperdicio que sus familiares decidieran desconectarlo. Pero sin esperarlo hoy se había producido un milagro, el joven estaba reaccionando, después de 1 año entero en estado de coma. Durante ese tiempo una bella doctora rubia y de ojos azules velaba por su salud, su sueño y estaba al pendiente de cualquier reacción por parte de su príncipe como ella lo llamaba. La verdad es que cuando lo había visto hace un año entrar en una camilla en estado de mucha gravedad, sintió que debía cuidar de el, por lo mismo se ofreció para ser la enfermera oficial de este paciente, pero justo este día ella debía ir a ver a sus tíos ya que estos celebraban su aniversario, por lo mismo se perdió el acontecimiento que cambiaría su vida.

**POV DARIÉN**

Anoche fue una noche muy especial con mi princesa, el descubrirnos mutuamente, no solo nuestros cuerpos y gustos, sino que nuestro amor se sale por cada poro de nuestra piel, sentir sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus manos conociendo cada rincón, en fin, puedo simplemente decir que ha sido una noche maravillosa, tanto así que no puedo dormir, veo su cuerpo tendido en mi cama, con una simple sábana cubriendo sus largas piernas y su tranquila respiración. lleco observándola casi 2 horas, pero siento algo extraño, es como si yo decidiera dormirme, ya no la tendré a mi lado, pero se que no es así, llevamos varios meses viviendo juntos y cada parte de nuestro departamento tiene algo de ella, en cada rincón hay un retrato de nosotros juntos, veo su cepillo de dientes junto con el mío en el baño y bueno por esta noche se que su ropa interior se adueño de mi living, pero este sentimiento no me abandona, es como si algo fuera a pasar, pero mi ojos prácticamente se cierran solos, casi ya no puedo luchar con el cansancio, aunque este cansancio solo se debe a la gran pasión que hemos demostrado los dos esta noche.

Creo que es mejor que me duerma siento que mi cuerpo se debilita, es extraño jamás me había pasado.

Abro mis ojos lentamente como si estos me pesaran una tonelada, siento una pequeña molestia en mi brazo como si algo me pinchara, pero no creo que sea mi princesa jugando alguna broma. Intento estirarme para quitarme la flojera y con mi brazo toco mi cama para sentir el cuerpo de mi novia, pero no siento nada, abro mis ojos y lo que veo causa un gran desconcierto en mi, veo paredes blancas y una aguja incrustada en mi brazo, como cuando te conectan a un suero, pero no logro acordarme como llegue aquí, todo es muy confuso, hasta ayer en la noche estaba durmiendo con mi princesa en mi departamento, pero ahora resulta que estoy en un hospital y no se que ha pasado. dirijo mi mirada hacia la puerta y veo entrar a una enfermera de cabello castaño, la cual abre sus ojos como si estuviera muy sorprendida, se dirige hacia a mi rápidamente y comienza a vigilar mis signos vitales, luego de que termina su labor me habla y me pregunta que como me siento, dice mi nombre y luego para rematar me entero que he tenido un accidente que me dejó en coma por un año, yo le digo que me encuentro bien, pero que no entiendo nada, ya que hasta anoche yo estaba en mi departamento y no había sufrido ningún accidente, ella me dice que ese recuerdo puede ser el último que tuve antes de sufrir el accidente. Pero esa explicación no me deja conforme, por que como es posible que tenga recuerdo de meses que estado viviendo con mi tormento y estudiando. La verdad es que no entiendo nada, le pregunto a la enfermera donde está Serena, ella me mira raro, pero al mencionar su apellido ella me dice que hoy es su día libre, pero va a llegar en la tarde, por que yo soy unos de sus pacientes y ella se esta haciendo cargo de mi caso. Después de oír eso, quedo aún más sorprendida, por que a pesar que se que mi princesa quería estudiar medicina, todavía le faltaba un año para y terminar la segundaria y estudiar en la universidad, se supone que soy yo el que esta más adelantado ya que ya estoy en mi segundo año estudiando como doctor. La enfermera ve que mis signos vitales están alterados y me dice que es mejor que descanse ya que recién ha reaccionado después de mucho tiempo, yo le digo que a parecer ya es dormido demasiado, pero ella simplemente sonríe.

Después de estar prácticamente todo el día haciéndome exámenes, viendo si tengo algún daño neurológico, mi movilidad, etc. por fin me recuesto nuevamente en esta odiosa camilla, veo televisión, y aunque ningún médico lo crea como comida solida, por que tengo hambre, pero como supuestamente he estado en coma mucho tiempo, según ellos me tendría que costar caminar, comer, y no se cuanto más.

En estos momentos me encuentro viendo televisión, pero siento que abren la puerta y lo único que espero que no sean más médicos haciéndome exámenes, pero para mi grata sorpresa veo a mi bella novia vestida con una bata blanca y su dulce sonrisa, no puedo evitar sonreír al verla, no puedo negar que se ve sumamente sexi con esa bata y me muero de ganas de pararme, lanzarla a la camilla y por fin hacerla mía, creo que la verdad han pasado algunos años ya que su rostro es más maduro, su figura más esbelta y su voz mucho más sexi. pero hay algo que me descoloca, con un rubor en sus mejillas, me dice que está muy contenta de que por fin haya despertado y que me encontrara bien, pero para mi esa actitud es extraña, por que lo que esperaba es que ella se lanzara a mis brazos y me besara, pero no ha hecho nada de eso.

Se acerca a mi y se presenta como la doctora que ha estado a cargo de mi caso, todo el año que he estado en coma, dice que ha revisado mis exámenes y que no hay nada anormal en ellos y viendo como me veo lo más probable, es que muy pronto me den de alta.

Yo la miro extrañado, pero ya no me sorprende nada, este día ha sido el día más raro de mi vida, yo para salir un poco de mi confusión y no mencionar que ya la conozco, por que me he dado cuenta que al parecer no me conoce. Me presento y ella también, por lo que me dijo ella ya tiene 26 años, lo que según mis cálculos, son diez años más de los que tenía cuando empezamos a ser novios, veo sus manos y no tiene una argolla de matrimonio, entonces sigue soltera y lo que más me sorprende es que no me conozca. Según lo que ella me cuenta, también soy un doctor, un cardiólogo específicamente y uno de los mejores. Ante esa información no se si reír o llorara, por que realmente me duele que no me recuerde, pero ya de por si esta situación es extraña, así que solo imagino que estoy soñando, estuvimos mucho tiempo conversando, ella me habló de su vida y yo de lo que recuerdo de la mía, le conté que solo recordaba hasta mi segundo año de medicina, pero ella me explicó que eso se puede deber a que mi cerebro está algo confuso después de haber dormido tanto.

A lo mejor tiene razón pero se que ella es mi Serena, mi princesa, mi coneja, mi amor. sin poder evitarlo y ver la cercanía en la cual estamos, estiro una de mis manos y tomo su cuello, para acercarla a mi, tomo sus labios con delicadeza y la beso, el beso toma fuerza y siento como la corriente eléctrica que para mi es normal ya que siempre cuando estoy cerca de ella la siento, recorre todo mi cuerpo y como respuesta su cuerpo se extrémese ante mi toque, me responde con el mismo ímpetu que cuando solo tenía 16 años, y eso hace que retome todas mi caricias, pasando mis manos por su cuello, lamiendo tiernamente una de sus orejitas. Ella abre sus ojos, donde veo algo de confusión con una mezcla de deseo, baja sus rostro algo avergonzada y luego toma mis manos y me dice que ella desde que me vio ingresar al hospital, a pesar de todas sus heridas, ella se había enamorado de mi, y que lo único que esperaba durante todo este tiempo era ver sus ojos y disfrutar de sus besos. Yo la miro atentamente y le digo que desde incluso antes de despertar yo ya la amaba por ella formaba parte de mis sueños, algo confundida por lo que dicho ella me sonríe y dice que duerma que ella velara sus sueños. Pero no quiero dormir ya que por una parte todavía quiero volver con mi novia de 16, con cual tenía planes de casarme cuando terminara la segundaria, madre de mis hijos, sin embargo esta doctora no me desagrada, es mi princesa dolo que un poco más grande y siendo sincero conmigo, puedo decir que a pesar de lo extraño de la situación no me molestaría conocerla de nuevo y conquistarla, por que a mi favor tengo que me ama y que conozco cada rincón de su cuerpo, aunque no me molestaría volverlo a conocer.

Ella me dice que descanse que según como me vea mañana me dará el alta, pero yo con un puchero le digo que me gustaría que se acostara conmigo en la camilla, ella sonríe y dice que todavía tiene una ronda, pero que no era prudente que se acostara con el por que aun estaba convaleciente de su estado de coma y que a pesar de que la había besado, todavía no era mi novia, simplemente le digo que eso tiene solución así que ese instante le pregunto si quiero ser mi novia y como si fuese la primera vez que se lo pido, que en este caso sería así, ella me sonríe, me abraza y me dice que sí, pero que habrá varías enfermerillas muy celosas.

Yo ante su declaración simplemente me rio a carcajadas, pero le digo que no se preocupe, por que se que no solo las enfermeras estarán con depresión por que yo tenga novia, sino que un buen grupo de doctores, también estarán decepcionado de que me haya quedado con la más hermosa de las doctoras, ella es la que ahora se ríe a carcajadas y me abraza, me dice que va a ser la última ronda y luego se acuesta conmigo.

Yo simplemente como respuesta, la tomo del brazo, la beso apasionadamente y la pongo de espaldas en la camilla, empiezo a besar su cuello, sus mejillas y le digo, ¿es necesaria, la última ronda?, ella me dice que si, pero que la hará rápidamente para venir a DORMIR conmigo,- mmmm digo, pero no te libraras de conejita, por que apenas me des el alta te haré mía en la camilla, en mi consulta, en los pasillos, en el baño, en el suelo y en cada rincón de este hospital, sin olvidar obviamente mi departamento. Ella se pone tan coloradita como un tomate, por lo menos eso no ha cambiado y simplemente me dice me recupere pronto para que yo cumpla todo lo que he dicho, me dijo que por años ha esperado por mi, y que no piensa arrepentirse de lo que esta sintiendo ahora.

Cuando dice eso, simplemente pienso que aunque la haya conocido a los 16 o a los 26, a cualquiera de las dos las he amado con la misma intensidad, quito lentamente mi cuerpo que está arriba del suyo, rosando cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintiendo como se extrémese, estiro mi mano para levantarla, la cerco a mi nuevamente y le digo, que yo también he esperado por ella…

**Notas del autor**

**Se que en cierto modo también deben estar medios confusos, pero como vi que a la historia le faltaba un poco más de emoción, quise darle un giro inesperado, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, pero aquellos que a lo mejor les ha decepcionado el giro de la historia, les digo que no se preocupen, que se que al final será algo que disfruten todos. Aquellos que quieran dar algunas ideas para esta historia, no olviden dejar sus comentario y sugerencias, para que ustedes también se sientan parte de esto.**

**no vemos pronto, lo siguiente que subiré serán las mini historia que les prometí de las scout, espero que también las disfruten**

**saludos, aniachiba **


	14. MAS CONFUSION

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

En vista de que he tenido mucho trabajo solo me he puesto a actualizar esta historia, ya que digamos que los lemon no se me dan muy bien y para escribirlos me demoro un poco más, pero no se impacienten a la fantasía de Rei y Nicolás le falta poco para que la termine y la fantasía de los reyes aun no las he escrito, solo tengo algunas ideas para desarrollar las sugerencias que me han dado. Pero como quiero completar el giro de esta historia y todos ustedes entiendan lo que ha pasado, es esta la que tendrá actualizaciones más seguidas.

Después de todas las explicaciones pertinentes y por respeto a ustedes que leen mis historias, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Aniachiba

MÁS CONFUSIÓN

En un departamento muy acomodado , una pareja dormía en una cama matrimonia, después de una noche llena de pasión y descubrimiento, se veía a una rubia con su largo pelo desparramado sobre la almohada y a su lado un guapo joven de pelo negro que la abrazaba efusivamente, ella apoyada en su pecho y el abrazándola por la cintura. De a poco empieza a despertar el joven pelinegro con una mirada aún confusa…

POV DARIÉN

Mmm. vaya sueño que he tenido, no es grato ver como un coche corre a toda velocidad y te atropella mandándote lejos. Pero en cierto modo siento que fue verdad, ¿por qué será?, pero estoy tan cómodo, siento una calidez en mi pecho y en mi brazo, eso es extraño, se supone que vivo solo, y que yo recuerde no he tenido ninguna aventura recientemente. Abro mis ojos con cuidado y observo a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta que al lado mío hay una mujer con unos cabellos largos y rubios, por alguna razón me es familiar, con cuidado muevo mi cabeza, ya que esta me duele mucho y me doy cuenta que estoy en habitación, reconozco mis muebles, pero aún así hay cosas que están cambiadas, bajo mi rostro para ver nuevamente a mi acompañante que duerme tranquilamente en pecho, veo sus facciones, que parecen algo infantiles, pero eso no quita lo hermosa que es, con cuidado intento deshacerme de su abrazo para ir al baño e intentar aclarar mis ideas, cuando al fin logro levantarme, silenciosamente voy al baño y mojo mi rostro, cuando me miro al espejo, no puedo quitar mi cara de asombre, ya que mi reflejo me muestra mucho m{as joven, si no me equivoco, yo me veía así a los 19, pero no entiendo nada. ¿Quién es la chica que duerme en mi cama?, si por alguna razón estuviera soñando con el pasado, no recuerdo haber tenido una novia rubia y tan hermosa, bueno tampoco es que haya tenido muchas novias, con la edad recién he empezado a coquetear y tener algunas aventuras, pero esto no tiene explicación, lo único que creo es que estoy soñando y como si fuera un niño, piñizco mi brazo fuerte y como era de esperarse me dolió, entonces lo único que puedo asumir es que esto es la realidad, aunque ni idea por que estoy aquí.

Salgo del baño y voy a la cocina, como soy un caballero, eso espero realmente, me pongo a preparar el desayuno, después de unos minutos, siento unos pasos suaves, detrás mío y unos brazos que me abrazan por la espalda, la verdad es que me siento tan cómodo que simplemente pongo mis manos encima de las suyas y me doy vuelta, para por fin ver con detenimiento el rostro de la joven que dormía a mi lado.

Cuando giro mi cabeza, no puedo creer lo que veo, ella es la doctora Tsukino, esa hermosa rubia que comenzó a trabajar en el mismo hospital que yo hace más de un año, aunque solo la saludaba en los pasillos, no podía aparatar mi mirada de ella, era una doctora alegre y siempre a pesar de que no era su especialidad estaba en la sección de niños y recién nacidos, ayudando o jugando con los niños que estaban hospitalizados. No me atrevía a acercarme mucho, pero me gustaba, y por lo visto esta doctora más joven esta interesada en mi, aunque tengo que averiguar cosas, ya que lo que conozco de ella tiene que ver con su ámbito profesional, pero La que tengo en frente, no parece todavía haber terminado la segundaria, aunque no quita lo sexi y hermosa que es, siempre verla con pantalones en trabajo, no me dejaba ver sus espectaculares piernas que ahora tengo la dicha de ver, y mi camiseta ocultando su cuerpo no puede ser una visión más tentadora. Pero a pesar de todo no se como se llama, siempre su placa llevaba una S. Tsukino, que significara esa S, y como le diré yo, esto es tan confuso, pero atractivo a la vez.

Se acerca con una sonrisa y me dice: amor, me desperté y no estabas a mi lado, ¿sucede algo?, después de escuchar mi amor, lo único que pude hacer fue tomarla de la cintura alzarla y besarla, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Le contesto que no me pasa nada, solo que tenía algo de hambre y que quería prepararnos el desayuno, para que comiéramos juntos en la cama. Ella me sonríe nuevamente y dice que ella me puede ayudar y como ninguno de los dos tenemos clase podemos quedarnos en la cama todo el día. Al escuchar eso yo estoy de acuerdo y mi miembro también, se alzo para mostrar que le gustaba la idea, sin poder evitarlo, la vuelvo a alzar y por instinto ella enreda sus piernas a mi cintura y entre tanto beso, la apoyo en el mueble de la cocina, en un suspiro ella me dice: No creo ser capaz de esperar a ser tuya un año más, allí me doy cuenta que nosotros no hemos tenido sexo, pero la verdad es que no me asusta, ya que la manera en que su cuerpo y el mío responden creo que nos conocemos a un nivel de bastante intimidad. Ante esa declaración le respondo que no creo que tampoco sea capaz, pero me gustaría que nuestra primera vez juntos sea muy especial para nosotros y no en mueble de la cocina, no puedo negar que la idea de tomarla sobre el mueble es muy tentadora, pero quiero que todo sea especial con ella, aunque no sea la curvilínea doctora que trabaja en el hospital, no puedo negar que esta mujer con rostro de niña me vuelve loco y hace que pierda todo mi autocontrol

Ante mi respuesta, ella me sonríe y me dice que por lo menos podemos seguir conociendo nuestros cuerpos, pero como si de repente tuviera una buena idea, me sonríe pícaramente y me doy cuenta que ella no es una niña, sino que una mujer muy traviesa, siento como su mano recorre mi bóxer de arriba hacia abajo, excitándome más de lo que yo ya estoy, ante mi reacción ella deja quieta su mano y me mira tiernamente y dice: por que no nos tomamos este año tomando las primeras veces tuyas y mías, ante ello abro mis ojos como muestra de sorpresa y como niño pequeño que no entiende nada, le pregunto a que se refiera y ella con un tierno sonrojo me dice que yo le he dado su primer beso, su primera caricia intima, su primera cita y su primer novio. Y ella me ha dado, mi primer oral, (guau, de veras que a esta edad jamás me habían hecho, me habían robado mi primer beso solamente, aparte la que me lo robo tenía mal aliento wacala), mi primera caricia intima, mi primera novia.

Ante ello, me acerco más a ella con mi cuerpo entremedio de sus pierna, viendo como superficialmente mi sexo encaja con el suyo, ella simplemente suspira y yo le digo que ella también me dará mi primera vez y yo la suya, pero que ahora tengo bastante hambre, ella solo se carcajea ante lo que digo y me responde que también se muere de hambre y si no quiero comérmela como desayuno es mejor que la ayude a bajar del mueble y yo simplemente tomo su rostro y la besos apasionadamente y le digo que este desayuno tampoco estaría mal, y como puesto de acuerdo ambos carcajeamos y la ayudo a bajar del mueble.

Si soy sincero no me molesta estar en mi cuerpo de joven y cambiar mi desagradable primera vez, por una inolvidable primera vez con la que va a ser mi futura colega y por lo que veo futura esposa y madre de mis hijos, por que me gustan tanto los niños, como a ella le gustan. Y si somos así de apasionados sin todavía unirnos íntimamente, si llegamos a concluir nuestro acto de amor, lo más seguro es que deban traer un par de tenazas gigantes para que me aparten de ella. No pienso dejarla ir, por que se que es la mujer de mi vida, lo supe cuando la vi en el hospital y lo supe cuando desperté con ella en mis brazos. A lo mejor no seré el Darién con el cual por lo visto ella vive, pero seré lo mejor que pueda ser para ella, ya sea que vuelva a mi tiempo o me quede acá.

Ante ese pensamiento me pregunto ¿si yo estoy aquí en mi supuesto pasado, el Darién de acá estará en mi tiempo? mmmmm esto es demasiado confuso, pero si hubiera sabido desde antes que la doctora Tsukino era como yo me la imaginaba que era, el mismo día que comenzó a trabajar en el hospital le hubiera pedido que fuera mi esposa, pero en fin, no desperdiciaré ningún momento con el ángel que tengo delante de mí, como simplemente no recuerdo su nombre y en base a lo que vi tirado en el living que eran unas orejas de conejo, le digo a la doctora Tsukino: conejita te parece que desayunemos, ante ello ella me dice: claro amor mío, eso fue suficiente para saber que el apodo que le di, le había gustado o tal vez mi otro yo también la llama igual. Bueno tampoco deberíamos ser tan diferentes ya que somos el mismo, así que aunque no se como llegue aquí, voy a disfrutar a concho todo el tiempo, descubriendo a esta preciosa conejita, que con su simple sonrisa, quita la soledad que por años me ha acompañado.

**POV SERENA **

Casi muero del susto al no ver a mi Darién conmigo en la cama, pero luego de pensarlo mejor y siguiendo el aroma del café lo encontré en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno, cuanto lo amo, es tan especial, que la verdad me pregunto si podré resistir hasta que nos casemos, pero la verdad que muero de ganas de que lleguemos al final, lo abrazo por la espalda y el toma mis manos, me mira un poco sorprendido, me imagino por que estoy usando una de sus camisas, le sonrío y el simplemente me toma por mi cintura y me besa dejándome sin aliento, creo que después de todo lo que nos hemos besado en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, sus besos son cada ves mejores, por lo menos este es increíblemente bueno, y mi cuerpo piensa lo mismo ya que siento como mis pantaletas se humedecen de lo excitada que estoy. No se que dije después de semejante beso, pero veo que el me alza en brazos tomando mis piernas haciendo que esta se eleven y para conservar el equilibrio, yo las enredo en sus cintura y puedo ver como su miembro de alza, ante mi osada caricia, me apoya en el mueble de cocina y se pone entremedio de mis piernas y me deja nuevamente sin aliento su beso, sino fuera que ambos pensamos que nuestra primera vez tenía que ser más especial que hacerlo en un mueble de cocina, aunque sinceramente no me molesta la idea en absoluto, hubiéramos hecho que nuestra pasión tomara el control y ahora estaríamos siendo uno solo, pero su actitud simplemente me encantó, no se que es pero siento que hoy está distinto, y eso hace que lo desee aún más.

Tomamos desayuno juntos, después de que le propusiera que tuviéramos nuestra primeras veces, así es hora de hacerlo oficialmente, por lo mismo le propongo que hagamos una lista de todo lo que no hemos hecho en nuestras vidas, en todo ámbito, cuando digo eso, Darién me mira fijamente y me dice que es una lista muy grande, pero que estaba seguro que por lo menos un año de espera podía cubrir, yo simplemente sonrío y le digo que mi lista también es grande, pero que para que seamos justos las primeras veces que ya hemos compartido, podemos volver a repetirlas, antes de que yo siguiera con la idea el me dice, que su memoria es frágil y no le molesta volver a repetir las primeras veces que ya hemos vivido juntos. Me lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.

_**POV DARIÉN **_

MMM, una lista, esta chica es la mujer más creativa que he conocido, creo que es perfecta para mí, mmmm mis primeras veces bueno como el Darién del "futuro", me quedan pocas primeras veces, pero como este Darién tengo muchas primeras veces que rehacer, me gusta la idea, ya que como no se que ha pasado entre nosotros hasta este momento, será la escusa perfecta para volver a disfrutar de esos momentos que mi otro yo ha disfrutado, espero que el no haga muchos estragos en el tiempo al que pertenezco, pero tampoco me molestaría causar algunos estragos en su tiempo, aunque no se si puedo ser tan desconsiderado, como para robar la virginidad de su novia, mi novia, ahh nuestra novia, me imagino que es el quién la quiere tomar. Aunque si la atracción que hay en este tiempo también está en el futuro, tal ves y conociéndome, aprovecharía de conquistar a la doctorcita.

mmm, voy a ser compasivo y como me conozco bastante bien, voy a hacer que por nada del mundo esta mujer se separe de mi o mejor dicho de mi otro yo. Se que el también va a hacer lo mismo, lo puedo sentir, tal vez después de tanto tiempo de soledad, por fin encuentre la felicidad junto a esta mujer.

Bueno, haremos la lista y veremos que pasa, por que por lo menos, siento que el amor, esta de parte de nosotros.

**Notas del autor.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, por lo menos siento que de a poco voy aclarando la historia. En el próximo plasmaré los pensamientos de Serena del futuro y obviamente algo de lo que esta pasando con ese Darién.**

**Pero por ahora ellos tienen una tarea para el tiempo en cual fueron a parar, un Darién conquistará a la Sere doctora y el otro volverá a vivir sus primeras veces ¿Qué les parece? ¿Alguna sugerencia?, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Aniachiba**


	15. HACIENDOME PARTE DE TU MUNDO

**Notas del autor**

**Nuevamente disculpen la demora, se que he tenido un poco abandonada las historias, pero he tenido bastante trabajo, pero eso no significa dejar de escribir, así que acá les dejo otro capitulo de conquistando a una loca rubia**

**HACIENDOME PARTE DE TU MUNDO**

En el capitulo anterior, cada uno de los Darién estaba acostumbrándose a su respectiva Serena. Mientras uno disfruta de una Serena adolescente apasionada, el otro disfruta de la doctorcita. Uno se prepara para repetir las primeras veces …

**EN EL PASADO**

_**POV DARIÉN**_

Después de escuchar a esta joven Serena, simplemente acepte su propuesta, es maravilloso saber como era mi doctora favorita cuando era una adolescente, pero lo más extraño de todo es que yo no me acuerde de haberla conocido. Pero no me importa por que quiero disfrutar de cada momento con ella, ahora estoy preparando una cita muy especial para los dos, como no se cuales fueron las citas con mi otro yo, solo podre optar por lo tradicional, aunque debo admitir que tengo ganas de volver al disfrutar como un adolescente.

Así que para descansar, nos fuimos a acostar, a lo cual yo ya me estaba acostumbrando, por que sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío es maravilloso.

**EN EL FUTURO**

Darién estaba recostado en su departamento esperando que se hiciera la hora para su cita con la doctorcita Serena, la verdad que en estos días se estaba acostumbrando bastante bien a esa vida, lo bueno que en la clínica le dieron unas vacaciones a causa del supuesto accidente. Ha decidido darle una cita muy romántica, pero solo prepararía el camino para su yo de este tiempo, para que fueran felices, aunque esperaba que el yo que estaba en su lugar no hiciera nada malo, para arruinar su relación con su conejita.

**EN EL PASADO Y FUTURO **

Un joven moreno y una estupenda rubia paseaban por el parque de diversiones, se había subido a la montaña rusa a pesar del miedo que tenia Serena a ese juego, fue la escusa perfecta para estar tomada de la mano de su adorado novio, luego fueron a comer un helado y finalmente en el departamento de Darién vieron una película, tomando bebidas y cabritas.

En los juegos Darién había ganado innumerables peluches para su amada.

Después de varias citas como esas, de dormir juntos conversando hasta tarde, de varios besos de distintos tipos y caricias un poco subidas de tono, ya había pasado dos semanas.

El Darién atrapado en el futuro solo quería ver a su Serena para por fin casarse y arreglar el hecho que en el instante que el apareció en ese extraño futuro ella estuviera sola.

**SIMULTANEAMENTE EN EL PASADO Y FUTURO**

Caminaba Darién por el centro, pensando en todo lo vivido en esa semana y buscando una solución a lo que estaba viviendo. De repente se detiene en una joyería y entra, comienza a ver todo tipo de joyas y anillos, luego de varios minutos viendo la mercancía se dirige hacia la vendedora y compra un anillo para pedir finalmente a la mujer de su vida que se casen.

Después de haber comprado el anillo decide preparar una cena romántica en su departamento, para la petición oficial de matrimonio.

Cuando ya es de noche la cita se concreta, pero sin que la propuesta de matrimonio se lleve a cabo, después de bromear de cuantos hijos querían y que debían tener una casa grande para todos, se acostaron juntos, después de un juego de caricias y besos decidieron dormirse.

**EN EL PASADO.**

Un joven pelinegro se despertaba y estiraba todos sus músculos, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su amada al lado de el. Para sorpresa de este se encuentra con su novia adolescente, plácidamente dormida, sin pensarlo dos veces decide empezar a acariciarlas y repartir besos por todo su cuerpo para despertarla, la joven un poco perezosa, despierta con una tierna sonrisa y le desea buenos días, antes que ella se despierte completamente, Darién se pone de pie, busca en el pantalón de su piyama el regalo que había comprado en el futuro, el cual extrañamente estaba en su bolsillo, con una sonrisa seductora se acerca a su amada y le dice: "se que aún no has terminado de estudiar, se que quieres convertirte en una gran doctora, pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti y lo único que deseo en estos momentos es compartir mi vida contigo, llenar una casa gigante con pequeñas miniaturas de nosotros, llenar un jardín con rosas rojas, las cuales son tus favoritas, no e importa que sea pronto pero quiero que seas mi esposa, puedes seguir estudiando, pero también puedes ser mi mujer, ya estas en una edad que es legal para casarte, no quiero seguir estando solo, quiero compartir mas de lo que hemos compartido hasta ahora, quiero ser dueño de tu cuerpo y que tu seas la dueña del mío. Serena amada mía ¿quieres se mi esposa?

Con una gran sonrisa y sin aun poderlo creer Serena recibe el hermoso anillo y se lo pone en el dedo como señal de que acepta su propuesta.

**EN EL FUTURO**

Un pelinegro un poco excitado despierta, ya que siente en su cuerpo caricias un poco osadas y besos en sus sensibles pezones, después de que ya no puede resistir tal tortura, abre los ojos y se encuentra con su doctorcita rubias y le sonríe, ella lo saluda con una amoroso buenos días, preguntándole como durmió. El simplemente le dice que ha dormido bien y que este sueño le había ayudado a recordar como la había conocido, su esposa con una gran sonrisa le dice que aunque pasaran años aun lo seguía amando como una adolescente.

Comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, pero antes de pasar a mayores, se escuchan golpes en la puerta, a los pocos segundos después aparecen 5 niños con sonrisas en los labios, con una gran bandeja con un suculento desayuno para sus padres, diciéndoles a coro ¡feliz aniversario!, la pareja sonríe ante el tierno regalo de sus hijos, abren sus brazos e invitan a sus hijos a tomar un desayuno con ellos en la cama.

Fin…..

**Notas del autor**

**PERDONNNNNNNNNNNN, se que merezco tomates, pero el tiempo últimamente ha sido escaso, se que esperaban algo mejor, pero esto no termina aquí, para recompensar el corto capitulo, haré el epilogo de esta historia.**

**NOCHE DE BODAS, EL FIN DE TANTA ESPERA, …..**

**Nos leemos, no me demorare tanto para ese capitulo.**

**Besos aniachiba…**


End file.
